Ever After High: Wonderlandifully Trapped!
by Donnie Gale
Summary: Donnie and her friends are accidentally transported to Wonderland by Headmaster Grimm, now they have to find a way out before the poison seeps in, but Lizzie Hearts goes missing; in search for someone she has longed for. Sequel to The Story of a Rebel Royale.
1. The Wonderland Tragedy

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SEQUEL, IT IS MY VERSION OF WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED IN WONDERLAND, HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT! :D**

* * *

**The**_** Wonderland **_**Tragedy**

_Stars fell from the dark night skies, like balls; causing huge explosions when they came to contact with the hard earth._

_Wonderlandians shrieked and screamed, not knowing what to do; they were lost, they were trapped with no place to go._

_"This will show them," the Evil Queen, Raven's mother smiled as she sent more balls of light towards Wonderland's earth, killing anything it touched, plant life and even Wonderlandian life. "I will rule this place along with the rest of Ever After."_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Kitty Cheshire screamed as she looked for her father. Where was he, she thought. _

_He was right by her side moments ago, telling her that she was going to be safe._

_"Daddy!" she let out again, hoping this will get the attention of her father wherever he was, he still didn't come._

_Maybe he's never coming back, she thought yet again. Maybe it's just me now, no mum, no dad, just me._

_She started to cry, she didn't care who saw her, she wanted her mum back, she wanted her dad back most of all, but they were not here; her mum was probably in the Heart Castle but her dad..._

_"Kitty, Kitty dear, where are you?" the voice came._

_It brought joy to Kitty even as molten rocks hit the earth around her, he was alive, not dead, very much alive._

_"Daddy!" she jumped._

_"Yes, dear, I'm here, no one's gonna hurt you," he said._

_Kitty looked at his face, there was something different, same lavender hair, same blue feline eyes, same cat ears (she on the other hand had human ears, inheriting them from her mother, who was one of the Queen of Heart's most trusted advisors), same...no not the same, his lips, he was not smiling, he was not grinning; he was frowning, the first time since Kitty had almost sunk in a pit, her father was frowning._

_"Dad, are we going to be ok?" she asked although she knew the answer, she had to hear it from him._

_"I hope so my dear, I really do, now let's get to the Heart Castle."_

_"To find mum?" _

_"Yes, and also to find a way out."_

* * *

_Vanilla Rabbit had been awaken by the loud noises, she rushed to her parents' room; she knew it was rude to go there without knocking but she felt the loud noise was serious._

_They weren't there, where were they?_

_"Vanilla, honey, are you awake?" her mother asked with an urgent voice._

_"Yes Mother," she said rubbing her eyes._

_"Good, because we have to leave right now," her father, the White Rabbit said._

_"Why?" Vanilla asked as she hopped down the stairs._

_"Because Wonderland is being attacked!" the White Rabbit exclaimed._

_"What?!" Vanilla asked with shock. "Why? Who? How?" So many questions._

_"By the Evil Queen, dearest, we have to go to the Heart Castle right now!" her mother said and held her hand._

_"Can I get my stuff?" Vanilla asked. Such a stupid question, they were in a middle of a crisis and she wanted to get her stuff._

_"Just hurry, ok," her dad said to her surprise._

_She dashed upstairs with rabbit speed and in less than five minutes she was packed and had everything she needed._

_Her parents already had their belongings, more tremors and bright light, one hit their vegetable patch outside._

_"Let's go now!" her dad shouted._

_Vanilla and her parents rushed outside and they entered the forest with pace, her dad being one of the Queen's trusted servants knew all the shortcuts to the Heart Castle, one was close to the Weeping Tree, the very place the first Alice had cried when she was lost._

_They were getting close, other bright rock hit the ground almost knocking Vanilla off her feet._

_"Mum? Dad? Are we going to be ok?" she asked._

_"We are dear, we are," the White Rabbit said as he checked his watch, always checking his watch._

_"There it is!" her mother said with glee._

_Vanilla saw it, a door in a tree leading to the Heart Castle, she saw those card guards who she found extremely scary, even though they were just cards, they could make a girl scream for her mother, like the first time she saw them._

_"Vanilla, we are going to be safe," her dad said again and they stepped into the light on the other side, the Heart Castle fifteen massive hops away._

* * *

_Madeline Hatter was enjoying tea with her father, the March Hare, his daughter May Hare, the Dormouse and his son Daniel Dormouse when the bright stars began to fall from the sky, at first they all thought they were displays and smiled, but then when one landed close to their tea party and it had destroyed the plants under it, that's when Maddie knew this was not a display._

_"We're under attack," May said. "By the Evil Queen."_

_May had this unique ability of knowing things before others around her did, her hazel hair moved with the wind, it had deep streaks of red, blue and purple._

_"Then we have to leave," the March Hare said, getting all serious._

_"To the Heart Castle?" the Dormouse asked even though he knew the answer._

_"Let's go then, the Queen will know what to do about that royal snake," the Mad Hatter said._

_They all packed very quickly, stuffing their belongings in unbelievable places, now they were good to go._

_They all began to walk and then they started to run, more and more hot rocks were coming down and as Maddie noticed, some kind of smoke was coming out of the rocks._

_She didn't go near it, she knew that whatever the Evil Queen conjured up was meant for destruction and pure evil._

_"Those rocks are releasing poisonous smoke, the Queen intends to turn as all mad!" May shrieked._

_"But May, haven't you forgotten, we are already mad!" Daniel laughed and did a goofy look to illustrate what he meant, black hair as dark as the starless nights._

_He looked handsome, Maddie had to admit, she had had a teeny-tiny crush on him when they were nursery-rhymes, but now that had faded._

_"No stupid, it's meant to make as like evil mad, do the Queen's bidding, she will use us and take over other lands," May said as she helped her dad._

_"WHAT!" Maddie shouted._

_"Mads, it's ok, I'm here," Daniel said as he held her hand._

_Maddie couldn't resist and she blushed, hoping the darkness hid it._

_More and more stars fell with lightning speed, some missing them by an inch._

_"We have to get to the Heart Castle, NOW!" the Mad Hatter said and hurried Maddie who let go off Daniel's brown hand._

_"Look over there," the Dormouse said quietly. "It's the White Rabbit and his family."_

_Maddie turned to see them, Vanilla, the daughter of the White Rabbit looked like she was crying or something like that, or was it just sweat, Maddie looked closely; she was crying.._

_"There it is!" Vanilla's mother cried out._

_They all turned to see a door open in a tree, it was one of those shortcuts only the queen's servants knew about._

_"Let's go in with them," the March Hare said._

_"Agree to agree," the Mad Hatter replied and they all followed Vanilla's family through the door._

* * *

_Lizzie Hearts was in bed secretly reading a book when the door opened and she switched her glass torch off._

_"My Princess, the Queen needs you in the Throne Room, immediately," the Ace said._

_"Oh okay," Lizzie replied and then she said again in the royal manner, "Please do tell the Queen that I will be there soon."_

_The Ace waited, so she had to go with him, that's when Lizzie became aware of the bright light outside and the tremors._

_"Is my mother holding a display," Lizzie asked smiling, she loved the displays the Queen arranged, they were so lovely and so wonderlandiful._

_"No, my Princess, Wonderland is being attacked," the Ace said with dread._

_"Attacked!? By whom I may ask?" Lizzie said._

_"By the Evil Queen, my Princess."_

_"What? Why is that evil sorceress doing this, Wonderland has never done anything to her," Lizzie said with anger, women from the Heart Family were known for their rage and after that their condemnation of anyone who angered them._

_"My Princess, she seeks to rule Wonderland."_

_"But that's my mother's job, and she's doing a lovely job indeed, she can't just come here and except to rule just like that!"_

_"She's evil and she's after power, but Princess your mother and father need you now," the Ace said immediately. "Also they said pack your belongings."_

_Lizzie did as she was told and carried her luggage along with her as she entered the Throne Room, her mother and father on their thrones.._

_"Hello, my Princess," the Queen of Hearts said with a smile._

_"Good evening Mother, good evening Father," Lizzie greeted._

_"As you are already clear on, we are being attacked," her father said._

_"Yes I heard, by the Evil Queen," Lizzie said._

_"Yes, that royal pain in the, mind my improper language, backside is out to get this land and I wouldn't stand for it," her mother said angrily._

_"So we will confront her?" Lizzie asked._

_"Yes we will, but you will not be with me and your father when we do."_

_"Oh okay, so I should go back to my room?"_

_"Lizzie, don't you understand my precious, Wonderland isn't safe anymore, you have to leave," the Queen commented._

_"You mean we have to leave," Lizzie replied._

_"No, I and your father aren't leaving, we are staying to protect Wonderland."_

_"I'll stay with you then."_

_"Lizzie, no, you will go through the portal and be safe on the other side."_

_"What!? No mother, father speak some sense into her!"_

_"My dear, you know as well as I do that nothing will change her mind," the King of Hearts replied._

_"Then, I'm not going, I'm staying whether you like it or not," Lizzie said as she folded her arms._

_"Lizzie, what do I always say..." the Queen began._

_"A princess must always listen to her Queen and King no matter what," Lizzie and her mother said together._

_"I know, mother but-" Lizzie started but was cut off by her mother._

_"Lizzie, if you don't go, then the citizens of Wonderland can't go as well."_

_"Pardon me mother?"_

_"The portal activates only to your voice, if you stay, all the Wonderlandians will perish," her father added._

_"Why? No! Please! You could change it," Lizzie begged._

_"Lizzie you must leave right now, thousands of Wonderlandians are heading towards this castle, to the portal, if you don't get there and activate it then they will DIE!" her mother almost shouted._

_"I can't leave you and father," Lizzie said hoping this might change their minds._

_"Yes you can and you will, those Wonderlandians will need someone to lead them when they get out of here and you are the only one who can do that, understand that my little angel."_

_Lizzie dropped her head, it had already been decided, "Ok Mother."_

* * *

_The card guards rushed Lizzie to the portal, so many Wonderlandians were standing there, looking at her, at the guards. _

_Lizzie tried to find someone she knew and she did, there was Kitty Cheshire and her parents,Vanilla Rabbit and her parents, Madeline Hatter and her dad, May Hare and Daniel Dormouse and their fathers, she knew these tales so well, they were good friends._

_"Your Majesty, the portal," a seven of clubs said._

_Lizzie walked to the portal and said a simple word: Mother, that wasn't the password since if she said any word it would still open but she wanted to say that word._

_The portal shimmered and glowed and the other side could clearly be seen, it looked beautiful with wildlife and trees._

_"Everyone get in," Lizzie ordered._

_The Wonderlandians did as told, two by two or sometimes threes or fours they went into the portal._

_"Lizzie," her mother's voice said._

_Lizzie turned and hugged her mother._

_"You can still come, you and father," she said._

_"It's our duty to protect Wonderland," her mother responded. "Now go!"_

_There was a scream, and Lizzie turned to see a huge eagle pick up Mr. Cheshire, Kitty's dad._

_"Daddy!" Kitty screamed, she was about to disappear and follow but her mum held her back, she fell to the floor sobbing._

_"I love you honey," his voice could be heard._

_Kitty looked and saw that the eagle dropped him, but he was so far away, almost on the other side of Wonderland, he might never make it._

_"Let's go Kitty," her mother said._

_Kitty held her mum's hand and walked into the portal._

_Vanilla saw everything from this side of the portal, the eagle picking up Kitty's dad and dropping him somewhere on the other side of Wonderland, Kitty was on the floor crying and her mother picked her up and they walked into the portal, appearing in front of her._

_"Kitty," she said and Kitty gave Vanilla a hug._

_"I lost him, Vanny," she said._

_"No you didn't when we come back, you will see him again," Vanilla said as she tried to calm her down, Maddie appeared by her side along with May and Daniel._

_"She's right Kitty, everything will be alright, he will come back, he's a fighter, never taken down," Maddie said._

_"He's one of a kind," May added._

_"He will come back, don't worry Kit" Daniel said._

_"Thank you guys," Kitty said but her head was still on Vanilla's shoulder._

_"Lizzie, time to go, I don't want that eagle to come back and get you," the Queen said._

_"Mot-" Lizzie began._

_"Not other word, get into the portal, now, I could be right behind you."_

_Lizzie gave a faint smile, picked her luggage up and entered the portal, she appeared by the crying Kitty and put her hand on her._

_After a few seconds she looked at the portal, her mother was smiling at her._

_"Mother, you can come out," Lizzie said. "Come!"_

_"Lizzie you know as well as I do that I can't," the Queen of Hearts commented as she unsheathed her sword._

_"No mother, come, please, we need you, I need you."_

_"I know you do, but-"_

_"But nothing it's either you come or I come back."_

_"Wonderland needs me and you know it, Lizzie."_

_"Wonderland-" she didn't get to finish, the portal closed and her mother disappeared._

_She had tricked her, her mother had tricked her into closing the portal._

_"Wonderland, Wonderland, Wonderland, Wonderland!" Lizzie screamed but the portal didn't open it was closed forever._

_Lizzie fell to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes._

_"No, mother, no."_

Lizzie snapped out of her nightmare, and gasped, was she in Wonderland, no she was in school, Wonderland had been sealed for a long time.

Kitty and Maddie awoke with a start both screaming from what they had experienced in their dreams.

"I had a dream about Wonderland!" they both said. "You too!"

Vanilla woke up with sweat on her forehead, that was a bad dream, a very bad dream she hoped never ever after repeated itself.

May opened her eyes and screamed, that was awful, too awful.

"May, are you alright?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, just had a very bad dream."

Daniel felt his body shake as he floated away from his dream, his dream about Wonderland, the day they escaped, his dark skin reflected the moon's glow, he was sweating; he hoped the dream would not come back.

For some strange reason, every Wonderlandian in the school, and the whole of Ever After had the same dream, the Wonderland Tragedy, the day of the escape, for some unexplainable reason, they also knew that another Wonderlandian must have experienced it with them.

Lizzie closed her teal eyes and tears came out, she missed him and her so much, especially her, her mother, the very person who had tricked her into closing the portal, the very same person who sacrificed herself to save so many.

"I miss you Mummy," she said and then fell asleep.


	2. Geogra-fairy-FAIL!

**A NEW CHAPTER FOR MY FABLEOUS READERS ;)**

* * *

_**Geogra-fairy-**__**FAIL**_

"Okay class, settle down," Mr. Jack B. Nimble said, he was their Geografairy teacher.

Donnie looked around, she could only see Lizzie and Duchess, the rest of the Legacy Year students were out either helping Maddie or Apple, the Royal School Council Election was coming up soon, and the two had to present their ideas with enough force to get the vote.

Most students thought Apple White would win, since she won every year, but Donnie and the other Rebels had reminded them that anything could happen and this was the first ever year that Apple had any competition, so who knew?

Donnie had really wanted to help but most of the Rebels had taken up the space and since there were only three Legacy Year students, Headmaster Grimm had asked if some Freedom Year students who were on free period to get an extra Geografairy lesson.

"Where's Willow?" Mr. Nimble asked.

Willow hated Geografairy more than anything, that Donnie knew, so she had even asked if she could help Apple with her speech and had rushed out of class when Apple said yes.

"Sir, she's helping apple with her speech, she asked me to tell you," Donnie replied.

"Oh okay."

"Umm, Donnie," a timid voice said.

Donnie turned around to see Bella Beauty, daughter of Beauty and the Beast smiling at her.

Bella was a nice girl, but sometimes she had this powerful temper she said she probably inherited from her father, the Beast. Bella was a Rebel- Royale, most students were now Rebel-Royales, since Donnie had made it known she was one; she didn't want to follow every single bit of her mother's story, she wanted love in her own terms, she wanted to fall in love with someone who touched her true heart not just some random beast destiny by any chance brought to her doorstep.

Bella has dark black hair with roses woven into them, and she also had these cool ice blue eyes that gave her this 'hard to approach to' look, but for some reason when she was around Donnie, her true personality showed and she was very lovely.

"Yeah," Donnie said.

"Who do you think will win the Royal Student Council, I'm voting for Maddie but most people say that Apple will win, what do you think?" Bella asked quietly.

"Anything is possible, Bella, but I seriously believe Maddie will win," Donnie reassured her.

"Oh please, Maddie is not gonna win," Duchess said.

"Where's your proof?" Donnie asked.

"Well she's mad, duh," Duchess replied.

"Yeah she's right," a voice said.

"I mean Maddie is a bit you know not that bright," another added.

Donnie disliked most Freedom Year students' behaviour, some mostly based their judgement on what the Legacy Year students said.

"Hey, guys could you all be quiet, it's just between Donnie and Duchess," Bella commented and then kept quiet all of a sudden.

"No, Ella, I think they deserve to join in," Duchess said.

"It's Bella," Bella corrected.

"Yeah, like I care."

"Why are you even a Royal anyway Duchess?" Bella asked.

"Well because-"

"Your ending isn't a happily ever after, so why choose to follow your destiny."

"Because I don't want to cease to exist Ella."

"There's no proof of that."

"Well, let me tell you this, on our Legacy Day, when Raven Queen is pledging, make sure you look and if she doesn't promise to follow her destiny and she goes poof, well that will teach you," Duchess smiled.

"I heard you try and steal Happily Ever Afters?" Bella asked innocently.

"Only from Rebels who have a good ending, not you by the way, like seriously you fall in love with a hideous beast, if that beast was someone like Alexander Beast, then I might think about it."

"You know what I think that-" Bella began, almost screaming.

Donnie whispered in her ear," Don't, she's not worth it Bella, just calm down."

Bella stopped talking and listened to Donnie's words, calm seeped into her.

"I'm so sorry Donnie, it was just that."

"I know Bella, but always try and remember to calm down when you are about to scream your head off."

"Will do," Bella laughed.

"Ok, this is just for the Legacy Year students, in two days' time, we will be going on a trip, we will explore the whole of Ever After in a week, so Donnie, Lizzie and Duchess make sure you tell your friends about this," Mr. Nimble said.

Donnie raised her hand up.

"Yes Ms. Gale."

"Well in two days' time, that's when the elections will be taking place, could the Legacy Year students at least get to vote before they leave?"

"I would say so, it would be sensible."

"Thanks sir."

"Class, I'll be right back, I need to get some equipments from Her Royal Highness the White Queen, no one disturb," Mr. Nimble jumped into the air and he was out of the classroom.

Donnie sighed, she really wanted to be helping with the campaign, maybe she would after Geografairy, it was free period next.

"Aren't you hexicited about the trip?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, it's a Once Upon a Lifetime opportunity, the rest are gonna want to be part of it," Donnie said.

Then someone asked a stupid question.

"Hey, Lizzie do you know what happened to Wonderland, since you're from there?"

"Yeah, why was Wonderland sealed?"

"I heard it was because of the Evil Queen."

Donnie looked at Lizzie, she was shaking, it was bringing bad memories back, she knew what had happened to Wonderland and how the Wonderlandians felt like when it was brought up.

Duchess could see Lizzie shaking as well, almost as if she was about to cry, Duchess was Lizzie's roommate and knew about those dreams she had, she had had one just yesterday and had said something about her mother.

"Stop it," Duchess said.

No one listened.

"Hey guys, it's not funny, Lizzie doesn't want to answer your questions," Donnie added and most of the students fell quiet except two.

"So what happen?!"

Lizzie screamed and got up, "Off with your heads!" She threw cards around and they set alight, luckily they didn't hurt anyone and Lizzie rushed out of the class.

Donnie was about to follow her but Duchess held her back, "She needs space, trust me, I'm her roommate."

Donnie sat back down and eyed the Freedom Year students, Bella joining as well and giving them disappointed looks.

Lizzie rushed out of the class, crying; she rushed to the Heart Tree in the school's courtyards.

She dropped herself to the ground and more tears flowed like waterfalls from her eyes; she didn't care if anyone saw her, she missed her mother and when the Freedom Year students asked about Wonderland, all the memories from the Wonderland Tragedy came back.

Lizzie entered her memories.

_"Mother?" she asked as she cuddled her hedgehog, Shuffle._

_"Yes my dear," her mother replied as she brushed her daughter's hair._

_"What happens when I become Queen of Wonderland?"_

_Her mother smiled, "Well, this land will continue to flourish and the citizens will be happy."_

_"Some people are scared of you, mother, because you say 'Off with their heads' a lot."_

_"Really, but what do you think? That's all that matters."_

_"I like it when you say that, when people anger you, I think it's right to say-"_

_"Of with your head!" they said together._

_Lizzie burst up into laughter, Shuffle letting out something that could be said to be hilarity._

_"You will be a good Queen you know that Lizzie?" her mother asked._

_"Really?"_

_"Really Lizzie, even better than me."_

_"Mother, are you serious?" Lizzie asked as she raised an eyebrow._

_"Yes I'm serious, now let's get your crown back on."_

"Lizzie?" a voice came, Lizzie escaped from her thoughts.

Standing in front of her was May Hare.

"Oh, hello, May, I was just getting some air."

"Liz, you know you can't lie to me, literally you can't, I already know why, remember my ability?" May said as she sat beside Lizzie. "Wonderland? You miss her, I know"

Lizzie began to cry again and May opened up her arms.

"Honey, I would say everything will be alright but I already know you will not believe it, but think like this, when you pledge and maybe the poison in Wonderland is banished, you will see her again," May said as she soothed the princess.

"But May, it has been three years now, and nothing, no one knows how to get rid of the poison, how do you think pledging will do anything?"

"Because it's destiny, teacup, and destiny wants you to go to Wonderland and rule, so the poison would obviously go away, or else, destiny isn't playing its part."

Lizzie wanted to ask May a question, about yesterday.

"Did you have that dream yesterday?" she asked.

May was taken by surprise, she may know things before others around her did but if she was taken by shock then she was like a normal tale.

"You mean about Wonderland?" May asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"I had it as well, and I thought I felt Daniel have it too, he came to ask me whether I had had the dream, seems to me that every Wonderlandian had the same dream," May replied.

"Do you think they had it?" Lizzie asked.

May didn't need to be told who 'they' were.

"Lizzie Hearts, you need to be strong, for Wonderland and more importantly for yourself, and I don't know, if they had the dream. But if they did, then they were thinking about you."

"Thanks for your help," Lizzie said, the tears were all gone now.

"Duh, what are friends for? I'll catch you later in the Castleteria and get back to lesson Princess."

Lizzie smiled as she waved goodbye to May and she made her way to lesson, with a new found energy.

* * *

_**BELLA BEAUTY**_** BELONGS TO THE LOVELY ****ShadowFireHime- Sama****,****THANKS SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME USE YOUR OC**


	3. Charmed, I'm Sure

_**Charmed, **__**I'm SURE**_

It was free period for the Legacy Year students now and Donnie was making her way to the Charmaditorium to help her friends with the campaign.

"Hi Donnie."

"Donnie, did you see my video on the MirrorNet?"

"Donnie, I sent you a flit of Flitter."

"Donnie, I friended you on Pagebook."

More and more tales were saying hi to Donnie, and asking if she did this or did that, since she and her friends had saved Ever After, many tales she herself hadn't seen before were talking to them, (with the exception of Apple White who was popular no matter what she was 'the Fairest in the Halls').

Donnie remembered when they had entered Headmaster Grimm's office, he looked confused and lost, they had informed him of having a battle with the Evil Queen. All of them especially Cedar Wood were surprised when the Headmaster said he believed them.

"What! You believe us, just like that?" Apple had gasped.

"Of course, why would you lie to me Ms. White and as we all know Ms. Wood is cursed to tell the truth," the Headmaster had quickly replied, as he entered his usual manner.

Donnie was now going to help Maddie and the Rebels prepare for the Royal Student Council elections in two days' time, and she was also going to deliver the hexcellent news about the trip.

"Hey, Donnie."

"Donnie, you look fableous today."

Donnie hated being some kind of spellebrity, with tales saying nice things and all that, she loved the time when no one she didn't know stopped her to ask about stuff she did or how she looked good in her shoes or something between those gales. Was this the way Tailor Quick, MAD-dona and One Reflection felt like?

"Donnie, did you check my post on Instacharm, I told the entire fairytale world I was becoming a Rebel-Royale?"

"Great," Donnie replied, to who she didn't know.

"Donnie?"

"WHAT!" she shouted and turned to see Ms. Maid standing by the Lost and Crowned door.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked as her skin faded into transparency, she was a ghost.

"No, Ms. Maid, sorry, it was just that..."

"It's popularity trouble isn't?"

"Yes, ever after since the battle I and my friends had with the Evil Queen, everyone has been bothering me non-stop, it's so stressful," Donnie said.

"Don't worry dear, think of yourself and your friends as muse-ic stars, as time goes on people will forget, but also think this way, you all will be in the history books, how you saved our world, isn't that a belle in the blue?" Ms. Maid asked.

"I guess so," Donnie said but she wasn't so sure.

"Of course, and if you see my Aquamarine can you please tell her to come see me?"

"Will do, bye Ms. Maid."

"Bye, little pearl."

Donnie finally entered the Charmaditorium, the Royals and the Rebels were there, Royals on the right, Rebels on the left.

"Donnie," came a voice from above.

She looked up to see her BFFA, Willow.

"What are you doing up there?"

"You know, just 'helping' with stuff," Willow replied.

"Oh really," Donnie said with a smile.

"Yes really, I know I'm evil but you know, umm, it's just, okay I'm being nice once upon a time in my life," Willow seemed lost in words.

"So you're doing something nice, but you always do something nice."

"No I don't!"

"You're my friend and that's a nice thing."

"Different, so do you want to grab some tea after school?"

"I would love to, in case you arrive late. Berry syrup with a dash of lotus petals."

"The usual when I need a break." Willow glided down. "This is why we are BFFAs, we know each other, and in case you arrive late, ginger and mint."

Donnie nodded and the girls smiled their usual BFFA smiles.

"So I'll just go help Apple with her speech," Willow said as she made her way to Apple White who was practicing on stage, with Blondie Lockes and Dexter Charming filming. Willow whispered, "Not really, I'm just gonna talk about how awful it is."

"Donnie, you made it!" Cupid said as she rushed to her. "We really need help with the third part of Maddie's speech, we already planned the first two."

"Oh okay and how about the slogan, I thought Maddie wanted one?" Donnie asked.

"It's Hats over crowns," Hunter exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Ashlynn asked.

"You heard us, Hats over crowns," Cedar said.

"So you think Apple might not win, she's won every year," Daring added.

"The only reason is because there was no competition, now there is, and Maddie could win," Cerise said.

"Hex, I can't believe you just said that, Apple is sure to win," Blondie said as she turned away from Apple.

"Anything can happen, for charmed I'm sure," Raven replied to her comment.

"Guys, enough!" Apple almost screamed.

Everyone except the Wonderlandianss in the room who seemed busy with something else looked at her.

"Maddie could win, I could win, we all have a chance, so please stop with this, I don't want there to be further division than there already is."

"Alright," the Royals said.

"Agreed?" Apple turned to the Rebels.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

That's when Donnie remembered what she wanted to say.

"Oh, yeah, everyone, Mr. B. Nimble said I should tell you in two days' time we will be going on a trip for a week."

"But we have the elections," Blondie said.

"He said we can have it before we leave."

"Hexcellent, I need to get prepared, BRB," Briar said as she rushed out.

"Kitty can you please get the campaign ribbons I prepared for Maddie, I kind of left it in your dorm?" Raven said.

"Um, okay" Kitty said as she walked away, she reached the door and opened it and led herself out.

Everyone (except the Wonderlandians) stared in disbelief.

"Did she just..." Daring began.

"Yes she did," Cerise added.

Everyone (except the Wonderlandians) was shocked, Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, the girl who always smiled and teleported around was doing nothing of those sorts today.

"Sorry guys, I need some fresh air," Vanilla said and walked out as well.

"I need to talk to my dad on Lantern so hex you all later," May waved and exited as well. Soon every Wonderlandian except Maddie left.

"What is wrong?" Cersie asked.

"The Wonderlandians don't seem to be their vibrant selves, this is so not normal," Cedar added.

"Guys, I so sorry, but I don't feel myself, can I go to my dorm?" Maddie asked her friends.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I and Kitty had a dream about Wonderland, and I think every Wonderlandian did and it kind of changed my mood."

"It's alright, Maddie, we'll finish the speech and I hope tomorrow you and the rest feel better," Raven said.

"Should I lead you to your dorm?" Donnie asked.

"I'll like that, thanks," Maddie said and she and Donnie left.

"I heard from Duchess say that Lizzie had the dream as well," Donnie commented.

"Oh really, that's sad, it's such a fairy-fail, it's been three years since the Wonderland Tragedy," Maddie said as she was led to her dorm.

When they opened the door, the girls found Kitty crying on her bed with a picture of her dad beside her.

"Kitty?" Donnie said.

Kitty looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, I just got something in my eyes that's all, tell Raven, I'll be bring the ribbons soon."

"Don't worry Kitty, I'll take them myself, you need some me time," Donnie said.

"Thanks, so much, you are such a good friend."

Kitty gave Donnie a hug and she left with the ribbons.

All the Wonderlandians were having a hard time, Donnie had heard about the Tragedy and it seemed so devastating to lose famil members and to lose the home you have forever after lived in, Donnie couldn't think of what she would do if something happened to her family and friends in Kansas.

She headed back to the Charmaditorium with the ribbons, after she and Willow had their tea, she would try and talk to her family on Lantern.

* * *

**MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON ONE OF MY OCs, BUT WHO THE HEX IS IT? CHECK MY PROFILE FOR A LITTLE SUMMARY ;-)**


	4. O, My Sweet Wonderland

**THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES ON VANILLA RABBIT, IN THE FUTURE THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS BASED ON MY OCs, AND TO REPLY TO A REVIEW, NO MY FEELINGS WEREN'T HURT YOU JUST HELPED ME REALISE THAT I NEED TO FOCUS ON MY OCs MORE! :)**

* * *

**O, My Sweet **_**Wonderland**_

Vanilla Rabbit had to get some 'me' time, she missed the place so much, o why was it poisoned by the Evil Queen? O, why?

She missed every tale she had forever after known, she had to admit she even missed those card guards, especially her old nursery-rhyme teacher, Madame Duch, she was the Duchess in the tale of Alice and even though in the story she appeared very cold and hostile to her baby she wasn't really, she was just following the path that had been pre-determined by the first Duchess who actually despised her child. She remembered the time she asked the question.

_"Madame Duch?"_

_"Yes my dear."_

_"Why did the first Duchess hate her child? My parents say that parents are suppose to love their children no matter what."_

_"I have no idea, bunny, maybe the child did something."_

_"My dad reads me the tale of Wonderland every night and it didn't mention anything wrong the child did, could the mother have never wanted him?"_

_"Dearest, as I said I and no one else knows, so let's get back to our lesson, she was a backgrounder so the tale doesn't really put that much important things."_

_"Sorry Madame, so am I going to be a backgrounder? I didn't see any important things of my dad in the story except he's always late."_

"Am I going to be a backgrounder?"

That was the question that drove her to want her own destiny, she didn't just want to be someone who appeared here and there and was forgotten when the chapter ended, she wanted to leave a mark, Vanilla didn't want to be a backgrounder, she wanted her own destiny.

"So how can I live my own destiny if Wonderland is sealed?" she asked herself as she continued walking.

How could you re-write destiny if she wasn't exactly in the place where destiny had to be re-written?

"Hey Vanny!" Daniel Dormouse's voice sounded.

She turned to look at him, "Hi Danny."

"You're crying."

"I am."

She quickly wiped her tears away, she was crying.

"You had the dream, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did and it was so awful, everything I knew was blown away," Vanilla said and stated crying all over again.

Daniel opened his arms and she cried on his shoulder.

"Oh my...godmother..., I...miss Wonderland...so...much."

"I know, I miss it as well."

After a long two minutes of crying and patting, Vanilla and Daniel parted.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Daniel asked.

"I think I need a little 'me' time," Vanilla replied then she thought about it. "Actually, I would."

"Ok," Daniel said.

The two Wonderlandians began to walk to the gardens.

"So...?" Daniel began.

"So, what?" Vanilla asked.

"Mum and dad okay, have you talked to them?"

"Wait a jack rabbit! I totally forgot, thanks, I'm gonna call them white away."

"You're welcome."

"Bye," Vanilla waved goodbye and began to hop to her dorm.

As she hopped to her dorm, she remembered the vegetable patch in her garden, Mongolia, her pet would sometimes eat some of the vegetables which annoyed her father, it was so good that her parents were safe, she felt sorry for Kitty Cheshire, her dad had been picked up by a crazed eagle and dropped on the far side of Wonderland, by the time he ever got to the portal it would have been too late.

Sooner than later she had got to the door of her dorm, she opened it and luckily Irina wasn't in,(not that she didn't like her, but she wanted some space to talk to her parents).

She got her Apple Bite laptop and switched it on, she then got Lantern on, She searched through her contacts and found the one she was forever after looking for.

"Hello Mum, hello Dad," she said to the moving pictures on her screen.

"Bunny, you look as beautiful as always," her father, the White Rabbit said.

"Thanks, Father."

"So did anything happen yesterday?" her mother asked.

"Pardon! Why would anything happen?"

"Hon, we know you had the dream about Wonderland, no need to lie," her mother commented.

"How? How do you know I'm lying?"

"You're curling a lock of your hair, dear and your father said he sensed you have the dream."

Vanilla looked at her right hand, her mother was right she was curling a lock of her silver-grey hair, she immediately stopped and smiled at the camera.

"So are you hexcited about Legacy Day?" her father asked and looked hopefully into her eyes.

"Dad, Legacy Day is months away, when it's around the corner I will tell you."

Vanilla hadn't informed her father that she was a Rebel and wasn't going to follow her destiny as it was pre-written.

Her mother coughed, and Vanilla looked at her, she was the only one who knew that she was a Rebel and Vanilla had made her promise not to tell her dad, she didn't want him to look at her with so much disappointment.

Vanilla decided to change the topic, "So how is Mongolia?"

"Oh your gazelle, well she's alright but she just doesn't stop trying to eat my vegetables, one day when you come back I want you to speak to her one-on-one, telling her that she can't eat from the patch," the White Rabbit said.

"Okay, will do, so I have to go now, talk to you later, bye."

Vanilla shut her laptop down and picked up her photo album, she flipped through until she stopped at the picture with her and her old classmates in Wonderland, only a few escaped, the rest were behind the sealed portal, who knows what was happening to them.

The song reached its chorus before she realised it wasn't in her head but rather coming from outside, she rushed to the window, she remembered this song from Wonderland, her parents always used to sing it when it was played, it was one of Wonderland's many anthems and by far the favourite.

That's when she felt hands on her but _not_ on her, like she was being pushed from another dimension. She began to fall, all the way from the eight floor.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She was falling, no one was around, she was going to die.

"Please be a dream, please be a dream!"

But it wasn't a dream, that she knew when the leaves from the beanstalk close to the school hit her on her face.

She was falling and she was going to die, she hadn't even re-written her destiny. She made her way straight down and then she stopped, she felt something get hold of her waist.

It was a dream after all!

"Vanilla, where did you come from?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I got pushed out, by who I don't know."

"Let's get you sorted, good thing I was out here."

"Yeah, good thing."

Vanilla freed herself and said goodbye to Jackson, today had been a very stressful day, all she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for a hundred years.

* * *

The shadow smiled as it heard the screams of the rabbit girl it had pushed, she had come into the room at the wrong time, it had been looking for some fairy important things, the _Leader_ wanted something that belonged to a Wonderlandian, it was for a greater evil.

It continued looking but found nothing, maybe it had to check another dorm, whatever after this plan was, it was going to happen in two days' time: the day the students would be going on their trip.


	5. Grimm-ed Shadows

_**Grimm-ed **_**SHADOWS**

Headmaster Grimm stood by his windows and looked at the fairies and pixies that were dancing in the air near the horizon, he turned to the broken mirror. When was he ever-after going to get rid of the mirror. Ever since he had gotten out of the mirror, everything had changed, his eyes had been opened a little more wider. _Never ever after trust an Evil Queen no hatter what!_

When the children had come to him the moment he had been coughed out of the Evil Mirror, he was told that Raven had sealed the Evil Queen, it brought him joy but also misery: joy because an evil being had been vanquished, misery because it showed Raven was good. Why did she have to be good, she was meant to be evil, it was the only way he could...

_Grimm!_ a cold voice sounded, it sent shivers down his spine, it was rare that a voice could do that, only three voices had and could give him that feeling: his mother, Raven's mother and lastly the shadow that he guessed was behind him. There were other shadows but this one was the leader after all it was called the Leader by the smaller shadows.

He turned, the shadow was there, smiling as usual, it was a female, he could guess by the voice.

"Yes," he said trying to hide the annoyance.

_Don't talk to me like that! Who in Ever After do you think you are?_

"I'm...I'm..."

The shadow rushed forward.

_You are nobody Grimm, without me, without us, you're worthless_

Grimm did a double take but stood his ground, "I have power, power over Ever After, power over everyone!"

_Power that the Storybook of Legends provides, and who created that book, me, your brother knew exactly what the book was for and someone decided to lock him up in the Vault of Lost Tales. I have supreme power, Grimm, never forget that!_

"Don't bring my brother into this, that-"

_Save me all that Grimm, trying to defend him, that doesn't work on me, you locked him in there because he was going to expose you to the whole of Ever After, and where else would you lock him but in a vault full of stories that saw the truth behind your plan, stories you had to get rid of to prove the 'cease to exist' saying was true._

The shadow moved to Grimm and whispered into his shadow ear, the whisper he could still hear, these shadows had a way of interacting with things by using the shadows.

The words caused Grimm's eyes to open wide, afraid.

"What!?"

_You heard me, I need you to send the carriage on a route that is close to the Wonderland portal._

"Why?"

_Grimm, never ask me stupid questions like that you know why, I need the portal opened._

"But, but, how are you going to open it?"

_My secret, just make sure that carriage passes the portal, end of, and I don't like repeating myself do I?_

The Leader was now surrounded by shadows, some looked like the shadows of the tales that attended the school, others were still in the phase of morphing into the forms they desired.

_No!_

_Never!_

_The Leader is always right!_

Grimm looked at the shadows with hidden disgust, these things were pure evil, he remembered the first time he saw them when he and his brother were building this school in the year 1812; they seemed to have been protecting a book. He and his brother hadn't known what power the book had until it opened and they saw stories upon stories of so many tales.

"We could use this," Grimm had said with a smile.

"I don't know Milton, it seems dangerous," Giles had replied.

"Oh please, brother, just look at it."

The shadows had quickly shut the book.

_This is none of your business!_

_Leave now!_

Grimm had only smiled, he had thought he could get the book and control these worthless things, that was until she came into the picture, the Leader, _their_ Leader.

_Milton and Giles Grimm._

The brothers had gasped with shock.

_Oh yes I know you two, and this is my book, our book._

The female shadow had pointed to the other shadows grinning by her.

"We just want to build a school here, a school for the children of famous fairytales," Giles had almost cried out.

_Oh, that's nice, but why should I care?_

"They can follow their destiny," Milton had commented.

_Did you hear my question?_

"Destiny!"

The shadow had frowned and she had gave an evil look to Milton.

_Destiny, don't you ever say that word! You want to know the potential of this book, well take a look._

The shadows had surrounded them and their minds were hit with so much energy and power that they both screamed in agony.

"Make it stop, please," Milton had begged.

_But you haven't witnessed the full power of it._

Pain and pleasure mixed together, there was so much power and Milton wanted some if not all, the book would be his.

_Grimm, snap out of your thoughts._

Headmaster Grimm blinked three times and looked at the shadow in front of him, "I'm so sorry."

_So you understand my plan, right?_

Grimm looked at the shadow with mistrust.

_Don't give me that look, I'm not like that stupid Evil tramp, I stick to my words, I did provide the book didn't I?_

"Yes, yes you did, I just want a certain evil queen-to-be to sign the book."

_It's that Raven girl isn't it?_

Grimm just turned, "I just want Apple White to be happy as the queen of Ever After."

_Grimm, cut the act, the only ever after reason you want that Evil-to-be to follow her story is because Snow White and the Seven Dwarves is the most famous meaning the most powerful story you have under your sleeves, if she does refuse to sign, not much power for you._

"If she refuses to sign that means the book would be worthless, no one would want to sign it."

_Of course I know that Grimm, and I have a plan, there are many things you don't know about me Grimm, a lot._

Before Grimm could ask a shadow passed by him and whispered something into the 'ear' of the Leader and she smiled.

_Grimm, could you be a dear and play the Wonderland anthem?_

"Why?"

_Questions, questions, why can't you just follow a simple instruction._

Grimm hated the fact that he was being controlled by a shadow, not even a physical thing but a two-dimensional creature, he turned his radio on and a Wonderland beat began to play, he lost himself into the song, Wonderland had been a mad place but their music was just too good to turn off, he remembered when he attended a tea party of the Mad Hatter; the songs had been uplifting, allowing him to forget all this mess he was in right now, the moment it reached its chorus, a loud scream broke the soothing tunes.

Grimm turned to face the window and saw a girl with grey hair falling down.

"Oh no, this was your plan, wasn't it?"

_Bravo, Grimm, I needed something from the room she was in, now is the time to act your role and go fetch help._

He wanted to stand his ground but he knew she was right, he had to go.

Once Grimm was out of the room the shadows turned to their master.

_Our plan is going as expected, power will soon be ours, Ever After will soon be ours once again and this time there will be no one to stop us, to stop me from reigning._

Giles Grimm looked into his mirror, it allowed him to see the world outside the vault, the images shifted from scene to scene: Madeleine Hatter, the girl who sometimes came into the Vault to talk to him, Irina Snow, the princess who didn't want her powers to make her live in fear Cerise Hood, the daughter of one of the first Rebels, May Hare, the hare who could in a way read minds, Copper Man, son of the Tin Man who dreamed of becoming a famous muse-ician, more and more vistas, then...stop, her, the girl who could change Ever After if she put her mind to it, the girl who didn't know how important she was, just thinking she was a normal student, her: Dominique Gale, the girl who would change everything.

* * *

**OH MY GODMOTHER, ISN'T GRIMM THE EVILEST EVER AFTER WELL AFTER THE SHADOWS OF COURSE) CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME :)**


	6. The Tea Of Fate

_**The **__**Tea**__** of **_**FATE**

"Finally, some time to chill," Willow said as she and Donnie walked to the Tea Shoppe, with smiling faces.

"I have to say, I have had enough of school for a day," Donnie replied.

"Tell me about it, it's always work around here and for what reason: to follow our destinies, like seriously who needs Geogra-fairy or Hexonomics to become a Wicked Witch of the West? I know I don't."

Donnie couldn't help but giggle a bit, Willow was always ranting about how she hated the subjects that weren't going to help her fulfil her evil destiny.

"Hey watch it," Willow said and looked down at Gus Crumb.

Gus looked at her with fear, Willow was technically the second most feared villain in school, right after Raven Queen.

"So, so so...rry," Gus stammered.

"Gus, you don't need to say sorry to the witch," Hilda said with annoyance in her voice.

Willow walked to her, "Listen up, gumdrop, you don't want to mess with me, I could turn you into a sweet faster than you can throw pebbles, and that Gus over there cannot resist but eat you up."

Hilda backed down, "Sorry, come on Gus, how many times have I told you to say out of evil's way."

The cousins rushed away with Hilda still scolding Gus.

"Yeah, run away you stupid things," Willow shouted.

"Willow, calm down, they are not worth it," Donnie told her.

"Well, that's what you would think, you're not evil, evil doesn't take things lightly you know?"

"As usual, you have to be a drama queen."

"Drama, another subject I hate."

The girls bursted into laughter.

In less than a minute they were in front of the Tea Shoppe, they entered and to their surprise there were a lot of customers inside, ordering their tea or coffee or anything the shop provided, the doors on the walls opened and closed and sometimes an order would be coughed out.

"Wow, this is gonna take forever after," Donnie said. "Maybe we should come back when the queue is condensed."

"What! No way, I'll take care of this," Willow began to walk to the front.

Donnie held a hand, "No magic!"

"I promise no magic."

Donnie wasn't buying it, "Fingers."

Willow brought them forward and quickly freed the two that had been crossed.

"See, I know you like a book, now promise."

"Yeah, yeah, promise."

Willow walked to the front and when some of the customers saw her, most of them got out of the queue and dashed out of the shop, only three customers were left: Alexander Beast, Grace Teller and Bella Beauty.

"Sorry, guys but I have to get my tea first," Willow said to them.

"What! Why? Not fair," Bella said with a frown.

"Ella, not everything in this world is fair, anyone else what to argue with me?"

Alexander growled.

"Watch it, beast," Willow said and laughed. "I was joking guys, I just wanted the rest to leave so I and Donnie could get our tea in time, since there's only three of you, I can just let you order."

"I knew you were joking," Grace said with a smile.

"Yeah, 'cause you're the daughter of the Fortune Teller," Willow said.

"Oh, if it's Donnie, she can order before me," Alex said.

"Yeah," Bella added as well.

"Donnie helped me with my Crownculus yesterday, it's the least I can do," Grace commented.

"What, like seriously, but since I'm the evil one, none of you would let me order?" Willow gasped.

"Guys, no, just order, I think Willow and I can wait, can't we?" Donnie said and looked t her BFFA.

"Yeah, whatever."

After three long orders (in Willow's opinion that is) it was the girls' turn to order.

"We will have our usual," Donnie said with a smile.

"And the names are?" the Mad Hatter asked.

"Dominique Gale and Willow West, we're kind of like regular customers," Donnie answered.

"Ohh, yeah, let me just try and find the right pots," the Mad Hatter smiled, or tried to smile but he still just frowned.

"Right pot?" Willow asked.

"Yes. Every regular has a pot just for them and can I get your loyalty cards?"

The girls handed them in and the Mad Hatter crossed their eighth one out.

"Just one more and you two can get a free hocus-latte."

In less than three seconds, their tea was ready, with biscuits on the side of their saucers.

"Can I ask a question?" the Hatter said.

"Umm, of course sir," Donnie smiled.

"Is my daughter ok?"

"Maddie, yes she is, but she and the other Wonderlandians had a dream about the Wonderland Tragedy yesterday and they are all in a bad mood," she answered.

"Yes, I had that dream as well, can you tell her to come see me tomorrow please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, now here's your tea."

The tales took their tea and walked outside, to the outdoor chairs and tables, Grace, Alex and Bella were sitting there as well, along with Aquamarine Maid.

"So, about the campaign, how is Apple's going?" Donnie asked as she and Willow sat down.

"Seriously, you're asking me, I really don't care who wins, and her campaign is so awful, it's just royal this and royal that; I wish I could just tell her to be quiet. How is Maddie's one going?"

"Oh yeah, she's still in a bad mood, I think we have to move the dates forward," Donnie said as she sipped her ginger and mint tea.

"What! Postpone, just because she's in a bad mood, how is that fair."

"People would do that if Apple was in a mood like that," Donnie replied.

"Yeah because she's _Apple White_, everyone loves her, Maddie isn't really up to her level yet but I would still vote for her."

"You're voting for Maddie?" Donnie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, had enough of Princess Apple."

"True that," Bella said from the other table.

"Apple has actually been president for way too long if you ask me," Grace added.

"Guys, calm down, I agree but no need to make your hate public," Alex said.

"Are you even a Rebel?" Bella asked.

"What!" Alex exclaimed.

"A Rebel, well all of us here kind of are."

Willow coughed, "Not me, following my destiny to the ending."

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought since you were voting for Maddie you would be a Rebel."

"Well no," Willow said and took a bite from her cinnamon biscuit.

"Ok, so what if I'm a Royal, what's the problem with that?" Alex asked.

"Nothing Alex, Ella calm down, please," Donnie said.

Alex smiled at her, "At least someone here is on my side."

"Donnie isn't a Royal, she's a Rebel-Royale," Bella said.

"It still has Royal in it, doesn't it?" Alex asked with anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but that's different, she believes stories can have a remixing not be followed just the way they are, right?"

"Yes, but-" Donnie said.

"See, she said it herself."

"Ella, just because I'm a Rebel-Royale, that doesn't mean I don't like Royals, I still believe in what they are saying but not fully, the same with the Rebels, I'm my own person, I'm not really choosing sides," Donnie said and turned to Alex, who seemed to calming down, his golden eyes changed back to their brown hue.

"Oh okay, and sorry Alex, if I got angry, got it from my dad, wait I just realised I'm daughter of Beauty and the Beast and you are son of Beauty-"

"Actually just the son of a Beast, after I sign the book I live my destiny and marry a Beauty, whoever after that may be," Alex corrected her. "And she's not you by the way, since I'm like one year above you and I don't think you can wait to start your destiny."

"Yeah, ok," Bella said and continued to drink her tea.

After a while, the tales finished their tea and biscuits, they were about to leave when Grace stopped them, her blonde hair was moving with the wind and her gold and silver dress danced also.

"Let me read your tea leaves," she said. "It's for yesterday, another thank you."

"Oh, you don't need to Grace-" Donnie began.

"I insist," Grace said, Donnie and Willow sat back down.

"Let me read yours first Willow."

Grace took her cup and looked at it carefully, her eyes turned milky-white and a few seconds later transformed back to their normal state.

"I see a hat, a witch's hat to be precise near a tea table...on the right is a green potion and on the left is a red one."

"So?" Willow asked, serious, Grace always told the truth when it came to reading a person's future.

"That's all I got from the tea, sorry, maybe another time I might get another vision of your fate, now Donnie, your turn."

Grace did the same with Donnie's and as soon as her eyes morphed back to their original colour, she gasped.

"Oh hex, Donnie, I saw a shadow smiling but not a normal one, no this one looked sinister and I saw a castle with hearts...I don't know how it applies to you, I would have excepted a castle with hearts to be in a Wonderlandian's tea leaves, you know Heart Castle in Wonderland."

"So what does it mean?" Donnie asked.

"I can't be sure but I think you might go to a castle with hearts, as I said not sure, maybe it might be romance, I heard you had a love triangle going on."

"That, oh, yeah I fixed that already," Donnie said.

"You chose one of them," Willow asked.

"Yeah, thanks Grace, see you later," Donnie said trying to change the subject.

The BFFAs got up and left the Tea Shoppe, leaving their friends behind.

"So who did you choose?" Willow asked.

"It was very difficult, you know after the battle, I realised I should just go with my heart," Donnie replied.

"Ok, enough sappy stuff, who was it, who won my Best Friend Forever After's heart I want to know."

Donnie whispered into her ear.

Willow gasped with shock, "You chose him!"

"Yeah," Donnie replied.

"Well, I hope you two are happy forever after."

"Thanks."

And they walked into the Enchanted Forest, for a well-deserved stroll.

* * *

**WHO IN EVER AFTER DID DONNIE CHOOSE? ANY IDEAS, HINT: _BLUE EYES_, CHECK MY PREVIOUS STORY TO FIND OUT WHO HAS THEM, HEX YOU ALL LATER :)**


	7. A Date With Bandits, Spells and Wolves

**THOSE WHO DISCOVERED WHO DONNIE CHOSE, BRAVO, IF YOU DIDN'T IT'S ALL IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU MIGHT HAVE DISCOVERED THAT BOTH LEO AND JACKSON HAVE BLUE EYES, BUT ONLY ONE ENTERED DONNIE'S TRUE HEART, I ADORE MY READERS AND ALWAYS FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS ;)**

**PS: THIS CHAPTER IS THE NIGHT BEFORE THE ELECTIONS MEANING A DAY AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

* * *

**A Date with **_**Bandits,**__** Spells **_**and BIG ****Bad **_**Wolves**_

"How do I look?" Donnie asked as she showed Cedar yet another dress, this one with silver leaf designs.

"Wait, why are you asking me?" Cedar asked and looked at her friend.

"Because, your opinion is true and honest, so I can rely on you to tell me the truth."

Donnie looked at her bed, it had dresses and jeans and tops on it, making it seem like her siblings' room.

"I don't like it, the details are way too out there, if you were going to a party, then I would say you should wear that, but I'm not a fashion expert you need to ask Irina about this," Cedar replied and drew her eyes back to the book she had been reading.

"But shouldn't I look good, it is my first date ever-after," Donnie said and threw the dress into the pile, she opened up her suitcase to pull another attire out, this one was a purple top with wind detailed jeans.

"Wait, who is it you are going on a date with anyway?"

"Cedar, I told you like five times," Donnie said as she looked at the mirror, examining how she looked with the clothes.

"Sorry but, I wasn't listening, I was busy with a Woodshop assignment and you know I have to be super careful, in case I cut my arm off. Ahhh, thinking about it gives me stress splinters."

"So you remember nothing I said?"

"Well I do remember blue eyes, but both of them have blue eyes so I don't know if it's Jackson or Leo," Cedar replied.

"I told you, it's Jackson," Donnie answered and decided to pick another apparel.

"Why Jackson, anyway?"

"What?!"

"I mean I actually thought you would pick Leo, since you know you guys grew up together and you just met Jackson, I thought you would pick someone you know fairy well, that's just what I think."

"It's because I only view Leo as a friend, maybe if he had told me he liked me before I might have not picked Jackson, maybe."

"Wow, it's like a book I'm reading called City of Hexes, so good, the girl Fairy falls in love with a guy called Chase and guess what her best friend Ramon loves her as well, so it's kind of a love triangle," Cedar said but kept her eyes fixed on her book.

"Ok, how about this?" Donnie asked.

Cedar looked up, Donnie was holding a light metallic silver dress with purple and white swirls at the hem.

"That logs amazing, cross my true heart, it's perfect!"

"Really! Ok I'm going to put it on, my date is in less than thirty minutes."

After getting dressed and picking out the right shoes,( Donnie felt comfortable with boots, she actually felt uncomfortable wearing heels on her first date), she was all set.

"Let me do you hair," Cedar offered.

"Really, I mean I want to impress him but isn't that going over the top, he has to like me for me."

"Yeah, I know but you have to look fableous, I mean come on, it should a night both of you _especially_ him will never forget, now let me just braid your hair, you can't say no, it will look amazing."

Donnie couldn't refuse.

"Ok, let's see what you've got Ms. Wood."

Cedar braided her hair and in no time, she was done, Donnie looked in the mirror and gasped as she show the French plait, "Wow, it looks good."

"Told you, I can't lie."

"I never knew you were that good with hair," Donnie complimented.

"Well I do Art, it might just be painting but you need to know how to weave baskets, I just used what I knew."

"Thanks Cedar."

"No problem."

Donnie and Cedar chatted for the last fifteen minutes, and at exactly seven, someone knocked on the door.

"He's here!" Donnie cried out.

"Go get the door then, don't just freeze up like a stick," Cedar replied.

"Umm, ok, but what do I say? You came or you look lovely, which one seems right?"

"It's doesn't matter, just say what comes into your mind, now go get the door, he might be impatient."

"Thank you so much Cedar."

Donnie rushed to the door and another knock sounded, she opened it and standing there was Jackson Stalk in a good looking suit and tie, he had done his hair, his hazel hair looked like smooth waves, he looked gorgeous and in his hands was a bouquet of amaryllises.

"Awww, you shouldn't have Jackson," Donnie said and took them.

"I know but for you I had to, they have a special meaning you know: splendid beauty, and when I heard that I thought of you," Jackson replied, blushing.

"You are so sweet," Donnie said, blushing as well.

She dropped the flowers in a vase and smiled at Jackson, "So, we good to go?"

"Of course m'lady."

The pair walked through the corridor, pass the pictures of Milton and Giles Grimm and headed towards the exit.

Donnie just laughed as Jackson made the cutest jokes, and she realised that she made a good decision.

She remembered, just after the battle had ended and she had given Raven and Dexter some time to talk, she had stopped the two.

"Hey guys," she had said.

They had looked at her and she had given them the look, which they seemed to know, they allowed the other tales to go whilst they talked.

"So, I've made my decision."

"You have," Jackson had seemed surprised.

"Yep, I realised after the clash with the Evil Queen that life is actually really to short, and you need to make the choice before things slip away from you."

"Ok," Leo had commented.

"Leo, I love you, as a friend, we have been like this ever after since we were nursery-rhymes and I don't think us getting into a relationship is the best thing, for me and most importantly for you."

"But...I care about you...I love you," Leo had said.

"I know, and it breaks my true heart just telling you this but I like Jackson, I'm so sorry Leo, I bet my powers that any girl would die to have you and in another world, somewhere I might have chosen you, and that Donnie is a lucky girl indeed."

Donnie had kissed him on the cheek and he had walked away, she had hugged Jackson and they had held hands, their relationship had started there and then.

"So exactly where are we going?" Donnie asked as they walked into the Village of Book End.

"It's a surprise, it will blow your mind; trust me," Jackson said. "You look beautiful by the way, did I say that already?"

"No, and thank you, you look dashing yourself."

"You think? Really?" Jackson was starting to blush again.

"Of course, and stop getting nervous."

"Sorry, but this is my first date ever after."

"Mine too but I'm not getting mother goose-bumps."

"Right, need to show I'm a tough person."

"No you don't, just be yourself, stop imagining you're on a date with a diva who will criticise you on every wrong, you're on a date with me, and I will not do that."

"Thanks Donnie, makes me feel a lot better."

They soon arrived to their romantic destination, it was a pink building with a red carpet and a big sign on the front.

"The Briar Rose! How did you get reservations? It takes like forever after to even book for dinner for one," Donnie gasped.

"Anything for you, and Copper knows the guy who runs this place," Jackson replied. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

The duo entered the hexquisite restaurant, and Jackson talked to the waiter standing at the front.

"Yes, your table is right here, let me show you the way," he said.

The waiter led them to a table in the centre of the restaurant, it had an elegant candle in the middle.

"What may I get you?"

"I will have the lovely Grande Lapour and the beautiful lady will have..." Jackson said.

"Oh yes, I'll have the Spicy Chicken Atalas."

"Anything else, some drinks, desserts after the main course?"

"Ok I'll have a diet Coke and for dessert I'll have some madeira cake."

"And I'll just have a Pepsi and some pavlova."

"Ok, they'll be here in less than a minute," the waiter said and walked away.

And true to his word in less than a minute, their main course was in magically in front of them.

"Wow, how?" Donnie asked.

"Fairies, they cook things pretty quick," Jackson answered.

They enjoyed their meal and soon desserts and drinks appeared, they happily ate.

"So I said, 'How can you possibly do all that with your eyes closed' and he said, 'Because I have eyes at the back of my head.'"

Donnie laughed, " But didn't he know that the back eyes were suppose to be closed as well?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said," Jackson replied and laughed with her while he took a bite of his cake.

"So what... did... he say?" Donnie asked in the midst of giggles.

"He just looked at me, 'cause he knew I was right."

"Oh my godmother, tell me another."

"Really?"

"Hex yeah, you tell the most spell-binding stories."

"Okay, how about the time my brother..."

"Wait you have a brother!?"

"Yep, Jake Stalk, my little brother, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have twins, Derrick and Daisy. So where were we?"

"Oh yeah, my brother said..."

They continued talking and laughing all through their meals and then it was time to leave.

"Thanks for the date, it was hexcellent," Donnie said with a Cheshire smile.

"It's not over yet," Jackson replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm taking you on a moon-lit walk into the Enchanted Forest."

"Wait, but isn't it late?"

"I know but the area we're having our walk will be close to Mirror Bridge and you know how bright that area can get."

Donnie said, "Who am I to say no?"

"Then off we go."

They held hands and entered the south-east side of the Enchanted Forest, where the Mirror Bridge was located.

Once they were far from the village, their quick walk became a slow stroll.

"I loved this date, I wish it would never end," Jackson said.

"Me too, it is the best first date I have had," Donnie said and looked at the scenery around her.

Soon they arrived at the Mirror Bridge, it glowed and gleamed under the moon's silver rays, fallen flowers were walking on top of the reflective water underneath it, it was a one of a king sight.

"It looks awe-some, wow, it's a good thing we came here," Donnie said as she held Jackson's hand.

They walked on the bridge and stopped halfway, looking at their reflections in the smooth water that occasionally got tampered with by pink and white flowers.

"You know, I have enjoyed every bit of this," Jackson said.

"Me too," Donnie replied and put her head on his shoulder, her auburn hair covering part of his elegant suit.

A flower slowly fell and landed in her hair, more followed suit and soon both of them were looking like flower royalty.

They laughed as they removed them, the noise from the west caused them to turn around, coming from the darkness were people covered with dark cloaks and hoods, they were seven in total.

"Hurry up, move, move, move!" said the one in front, most likely the leader, he seemed to be holding a silver book with wolf designs on it, that radiated the moon's light, like a tiny full moon.

"Look, there two people over there," the third one said, pointing at Donnie and Jackson.

"You think they know us," another asked.

"Who cares, let's get rid of them, in case they are asked by those filthy four-legged creatures," the leader said.

One of the cloaked individuals moved his hands, and green aura surrounded it, he spoke from words and the green mist shot out from his hand; it missed the couple by an inch.

Jackson held Donnie's hand and they dashed away.

"Who are they?" Donnie asked with fear in her voice.

"My guess is that they're bandits, bandits who know some spells."

They continued running but they still heard foot-steps, running towards them.

"They're following us," Donnie almost cried, this was the first time she had encountered bandits, it seemed that Jackson had seen a few in his life, he looked prepared.

Why was she scared? Of all people why her, she had come face-to-face with an Evil Queen, who was far more powerful than these crooks, she could take them on.

Another green ball was shot at them, this time hitting the tree in front of them and turning it into ashes.

Donnie was thinking of asking Jackson on letting her deal with them when she heard the growls of anger: wolves.

"They stole from wolves!" Donnie said, and she and Jackson turned for a second to see yellow eyes behind the hooded bandits.

"Not just any wolves but..." Jackson began.

"Big bad wolves," the duo said in unison.

"Who in their right mind is gonna steal from them?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe they aren't in their right mind," Donnie answered. "They're not shooting at us anymore."

She looked back to see one of them shooting the green balls at the wolves, some yipped in agony while other snarled with rage.

"There's no way we can get out of this forest without being killed, I think we should help the wolves," Donnie said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, they will not try and eat us if they know we are on their side, they are just humans after all."

"Yeah, humans who can morph into killing raging machines, some of them don't even know what they are doing," Jackson replied while they were still running with full speed but the bandits and wolves were always still close.

"That's because some are dire wolves, the others might understand."

"I don't think so, let's just find a safe place and then think of our next move."

Donnie firmly held his hand and they rushed into the skies.

"Wow, didn't know you could do that."

"I'm full f surprises," Donnie answered. "However I can't fly with someone for a long distance so let's just find a fairy high tree and just wait."

They flew for a while and they spotted a very towering oak tree, they stopped and sat of one of the branches.

"Now we wait," Donnie said with fear still tinted in her voice, she was breathing hard and fast.

Fate, being as mysterious and cunning as it is and forever will be, led the bandits to the same tree Donnie and Jackson were taking refuge.

"Will they find us?" asked one of the bandits.

"Of course not, that spell I used was suppose to cover our trail for at least an hour," the leader said, the silver book still in his hands.

Jackson put his finger on his lips and pointed at the bandits, he made some kind of air patterns with his hands, also in addition he pointed at his hands and moved them upwards.

Donnie automatically got the plan: Jackson wanted her to use her wind abilities to knock them out and then he would use his magic beanstalks to wrap them up.

She mouthed a 'perfect' and smiled.

"What exactly is the book anyways?" the one with the brown hood asked.

"How many times do I have to say, it holds the secrets of wolves, this could be extremely valuable if a merchant or a sorcerer or even a king got this," the leader replied with annoyance.

Jackson counted down with his fingers but before he could reach one, sneers and snarls and growls came from the side that was hidden by the leaves.

"They found us!"

"What do we do!"

The bandits rushed from their resting place and they were followed by wolves, one in particular got the attention of Donnie, it had storm-grey eyes and a line of red fur on its left side.

"Cerise," Donnie whispered.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, that wolf had cerise fur, that's fairy interesting," Donnie said quickly, hoping Jackson wasn't getting suspicious.

"Let's go now, before they come back," Jackson said and Donnie flew them down.

The nearest exit was close by so neither of them had to use their abilities.

Soon they were at the front of Donnie's dorm.

"Tonight was very..." Jackson started.

"Scary, epic, wonderlandiful," Donnie said.

"Yeah, all that and also unforgettable," Jackson beamed.

"Thanks for making this one of the best days of my life," Donnie replied.

"And vice versa."

Donnie rubbed her arm, "So, see you tomorrow, maybe at the Royal Student Elections."

"Yeah, see you too," Jackson mumbled as he rubbed his neck.

"Ok, thanks again."

Jackson was about to leave when he was turned by Donnie and she planted a kiss on his lips, he closed his eyes and they both savoured the moment, her lips were soft against his and he didn't want to let her go, he wanted time to stop at this exact moment and re-play over and over again; it was by far the best kiss ever after.

It was a full two minutes before they parted from their bond.

"Wow!" Jackson exclaimed.

Donnie blushed, "Isn't that the best way to end a magical date."

"Hex yeah, best night of my life, even if it included wolves, stolen books, bandits and spells, as long as I was with you it was all worth it."

They waved goodbye and goodnight and Donnie entered her dorm and she smiled, this was the best night ever after.


	8. The Royal Madness Elections

**The **_**Royal **_**MADNESS ****Elections**

Donnie and Vanilla were still giving out badges as students walked around the halls, the Royal Student Elections was due in less than thirty minutes, every second counted if Maddie was going to win.

"Vote for Maddie," Vanilla said.

"Hats over crowns, vote for Maddie," Donnie also added.

May Hare walked by and was stopped by Donnie.

"Hey May, vote for Maddie, here's a badge."

"I do love Maddie but I still think Apple might be suited for the job, she has run like every single time," May replied.

"Yeah, however Maddie could spice things up, aren't you tired of Apple mainly focusing on the Royals with Royal this and Royal that, every thing Royal," Vanilla added.

May thought to herself, "You two are right, I might vote for Maddie but I really hope others do the same."

Vanilla smiled, "May, since you can kind of know things before others around you do, can you predict who will win?"

"Vanny, I'm not a fortune teller, that's Grace's job, I'm more of a telepath, kind of like reading minds and those sort of stuff," May answered.

"So can you do us a tiny favour and read at least five people's minds and tell us who they are gonna vote for," Vanilla asked with hope in her voice.

"Vanny!" May and Donnie said out loud.

"Just asking, it's not cheating or anything like that, they are still gonna vote, it's not as if we're changing their minds," Vanilla answered.

"Let me think, maybe but only two people and that's it," May said with a smile. "I mean who's gonna get hurt?"

"Really, you'll do it!" Vanilla shrieked as she jumped high in the air.

"Calm down, don't want to get tales looking this way, do we?" May asked.

"Thanks May," Donnie said.

May looked at the tales walking here and there and in less than two seconds she turned back towards the girls.

"Well, Aquamarine Maid is going to vote for Maddie, however Sam Crow is all for Apple, I did an extra two in case, you know how four's a charm."

Donnie was about to correct her but then she remember May was a Wonderlandian.

"Grace Teller is in for Maddie and Daniel Dormouse is undecided."

"Undecided, you mean he doesn't know who to vote for? Donnie, let's go, time to use the charms to get Maddie some more votes, bye May," Vanilla said and grabbed Donnie's hand and used her super speed to rush to Daniel.

They stopped right in front of him, causing him to remove his Heats headphones.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"Danny, would you like to vote for Maddie?" Vanilla asked.

"Hats over crowns," Donnie added with a smile, that line never got old, she had to give Raven the credit.

"I'll think about it, okay," Daniel smiled, pushing a short lock of hair from his eyes.

"Ok, in any case, here take this," Vanilla handed it to him and he walked away. "See, no one can resist the charm of us."

Donnie just laughed.

"Oh yeah, Vanilla I heard you fell out of your window two days' ago, what in ever after happened?"

"Oh yeah, I actually don't know, I just heard the Wonderlandian anthem and I went to my window to hear it more clearly, I felt these hands push me and I was falling likely your boyfriend Jackson saved me," Vanilla said as she gave a badge to Cooper Man.

"Someone pushed you!" Donnie gasped.

"That's what I felt, but I could have just fallen 'cause I was too close to the window, the push didn't even feel like it was caused by hands, it felt like shadows."

"Shadows?" Donnie thought to herself.

"Guys, we just finished giving out our badges, how about you?" Cedar asked as she and Cupid walked to them.

"Oh, it's left with about three anyway," Donnie replied.

"The Elections are gonna start soon, we better get in now if we want front seats," Cupid said.

"I really hope Maddie wins," Cedar smiled.

Duchess was walking by with Holly, "You wish, that mad girl has no chance, I might hate Apple but even I have the sense to know she will win."

"Totally not cool Duchess, why are you so mean?" Cedar asked.

"It's not being mean, hon, it's telling the truth, you of all tales would know about that," Duchess replied.

Cedar frowned and Donnie stood in front of her.

"Duchess, why don't you just leave, it already seems that your presence is not wanted."

"What-ever-after, the truth hurts, oh yeah one last question, Cedar, do you think Maddie is gonna win?" Duchess said.

"She stands a chance," Cedar said, Donnie could see she was getting stress splinters on her arms.

"That was not the question," Duchess said, smiling.

"I...I...oh I can't lie, I believe Maddie stands a chance but I have this teeny tiney feeling she might not win, there is that what you wanted," Cedar said, clearly annoyed.

"That's all I needed, ta-ta Wood."

Duchess walked away with Holly and as they passed Sparrow Hood and his Merry Men, she turned to avoid his glance.

"Don't worry, Cedar, Duchess is just a royal pain," Vanilla commented.

"Just don't listen to her," Donnie said.

"Guys, it's time to get to the hall," Cupid smiled and flew away, she stopped and looked back, "Well, come on!"

The girls entered the Charmditoruim, there were a few students in there, and Blondie was sitting on her seat on stage talking to her MirrorPad.

"Well, fellow fairyteens, it's time for the Elections, in less than two minutes, we will find the _just_ right president for our school, isn't it hexciting!"

Raven was by Maddie on stage, showing her some sheets.

"Hey Raven," Donnie called.

"Oh, hey guys, me and Maddie are just doing a last minute run-through, save me a seat," Raven answered and smiled.

"Cracker, teapots, open and high, candles and chips all in the line," Maddie giggled.

"Glad to see you are back," Vanilla said.

"Duh, I have to, however I feel so free, that dream is not gonna haunt me forever after, it's in the time."

"Tell me about it."

Donnie had actually realised that the Wonderlandians were actually back to the what they call normal state today, Kitty was playing tricks, Daniel was being his usual flirtatious and dashing self and Lizzie also seemed to be in a good mood.

"Off with your heads, when will this begin," Lizzie cried out as she entered and took a seat by Briar Beauty.

"Hey Liz, are you okay today?" Briar asked as she shut her Mirror Phone down.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but I still feel a bit down under," Lizzie replied.

"Oh honey, you always know your friends are here for you," Briar said and gave Lizzie a big hug. "Oh yeah, so packed your stuff already?"

"Yeah for the trip, hope none of the guys take stupid pictures of me or else 'Off with their heads'," Lizzie smiled.

"Don't worry, most of them are scared of you anyway," Ashlynn said as she sat down. "In a good way," she added.

"Fellow fairytales, time to sit down and buckle up, 'cause the Debate is about to begin," Blondie said and her face appeared on the two huge mirrors.

Donnie sat down beside Cerise, who gave a smile.

"Hey," Cerise said.

"Hi, oh yeah can I ask a question?" Donnie asked.

"Sure be my guest."

"Now, let's start the Debate section by asking our future Queen Apple White the first question, my question goes to you Apple, why would anyone not vote for you?"

"Let's just say I will preside over this school like I will my future Kingdom, perfectly," Apple replied.

Cheers came from the Royals while the Rebels were silent.

"Your question?" Cerise asked.

"Oh yeah, yesterday, I was in the Enchanted Forest with Jackson and I saw you in wolf form, was that your pack chasing those bandits," Donnie whispered.

"Oh yeah, that, those crooks stole my pack's Book of Wolves, it is very precious to us, and we couldn't let me get away with it," Cerise answered.

"What happened to them? You got the book right?"

"Of course, and we dealt with them."

Cerise's eyes glowed gold and Donnie knew exactly what her pack had done to the bandits.

"Now my next question goes to Maddie, why would you run against Apple, of all people, are you...well MAD!?"

"I am and thank you for noticing. If the squirrel eats acorns and never a steak, how much water fills the lake?" Maddie said while drinking tea.

The Rebels applauded and shouted while the Royals just looked at them.

Someone in the crowd shouted, "Maddie! Maddie!"

"Excuse me?" Ashlynn said.

"You heard us," Cedar replied as she looked at Ashlynn.

"Yeah Apple has been president for way too long," Hunter added.

"A new president needs to take control," Kitty smiled.

"But Maddie is...MAD!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Well, doesn't the saying go, "The most likely leaders are right under our noses." That's what Charmplay say," Cooper said.

"What-ever-after, as if, Maddie if totally not fit to rule over the school," Duchess said.

"Where's the proof, no one has given her enough authority to see what she's capable of," Ollie said with anger.

"Like anyone is stupid enough," Daring said.

"What! So you're trying to say Maddie is not fit, it's like saying you care about commoners, both facts are totally not true," Cerise growled at Daring.

Daring smiled, trying to use his charms but Cerise was totally immune to them, when he realised this he stopped and looked embarrassed.

"Apple has been the president since like forever," Sam added.

Soon the Royals and Rebels were face-to-face with one other each trying to get their opinion across.

"Apple! Apple! Apple!"

"Maddie! Maddie! Maddie!"

"Quiet!" Maddie shouted.

Everyone stopped and stared at her, even Apple looked surprised, Maddie was somehow mad, and not in the crazy, happy way but angry mad.

Then she smiled, "I have a tea-rrific idea."

"What?" Blondie asked.

"How about Apple and I become co-presidents, then everyone would be happy," Maddie said as she sipped her tea.

"But, that has never ever after happen before," Blondie gasped.

"Well, there's a first for everything, isn't it?" Maddie smiled.

"Maddie's right," Donnie cried. "Isn't change good?"  
"Yeah, but too much change is disastrous," Daring smiled.

"Not really," Donnie said.

"I think Maddie is right, it seems that the Royals will vote for me and the Rebels for her, I suggest we do as she says," Apple said.

"Oh okay, Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your Royal Student Council presidents, Apple White and Madeline Hatter," Blondie said.

Shouts came from the Royal and Rebel sides, every tale was very happy with the final verdict.


	9. YOLOUT and So Much More

**YOLOUT **_**and **_**So Much More**

Everyone was about to leave the Charmditorium when Professor Jack. B. Nimble got on stage.

"Sorry about this but I will like to remind my Geogra-fairy students that we are leaving in an hour, meet me in the Grimmnasium with your belongings.

Briar shouted, "People we're going n a trip!"

She was about to rush out when the Professor said, "Briar, I'm not done yet."

"Sorry, just getting hexcited!"

"So, meet me there in an hour, if you're not there, then we would have to leave you, so make sure you have all your belongings in your trunks or suitcases, you can all leave now."

The students exited.

"Can you believe that finally we're going on a trip?" Willow asked as she caught up with Donnie and Raven.

"Yeah I know finally a trip, the subject is so boring," Raven replied.

"I know right, now there's something to get me to those classes."

"So who did you vote for?" Raven asked.

"I voted for Maddie, I might be a Royal, but I actually find Apple a bit jarring, her singing is so annoying," Willow said.

"At last someone agrees with me, "Raven smiled.

"Ok, catch you two later, need to finish packaging my stuff, oh yeah Donnie can you please come to my dorm after you're done, I really need help with what to wear exactly," Willow said.

"Sure," Donnie replied.

"Thanks, you're the best."

Willow waved and flew towards the stairs, catching up with Kitty and then stopping to talk to her.

"So where do you think our first stop is gonna be?" Donnie asked.

"I think it would be Candy Forest, it is the closest and one of the landmarks in Ever After," Raven said.

"I've heard of Candy Forest, but I've not exactly been there before, I bet it's gonna be awe-some."

"I personally didn't think so when I went there last year with my dad, but you know, every tale has their own opinion."

The two girls got to the corridor that held their dorms and they entered their individual dormitories.

Donnie entered and saw a mess all over Cedar's floor.

"Umm, Cedar, what exactly is happening?" Donnie asked as she got closer to the wooden girl.

"I'm trying to find some epic clothes to wear but I don't know which one to, can you help?" Cedar asked.

"Sure, you helped me yesterday, so let me return the favour."

"Oh yeah, about yesterday, how was your date, was is good?"

"It was, we went to the Briar Rose."

"The Briar Rose, it takes like-"

"I know forever to get a reservation," Donnie said.

"How did he?"

"He said Cooper knew someone there and he worked some of his magic."

"Isn't Jackson coming on the trip?" Cedar asked.

"Oh yeah, he's in our Geogra-fairy lesson," Donnie said remembering. "And so is-"

"Leo," Cedar finished her sentence. "Do you think he's over you?"

"I hope he is, it's for his own good, he has been a bit distant ever after since we had the talk, I hope this trip can help us form the bond we had before."

"To tell you the truth, he's in my Art lesson and when we were asked to draw our emotions he picked sadness, Leo is totally not over you, and I get that he thought you would pick him since you two had this connection," Cedar said as she picked out some shoes.

"Oh my godmother, I think I will talk to him one-on-one on the trip."

A knock came from the door before Cedar could reply, Donnie walked to the door and opened it, on the other side were some of the Freedom Year students.

"We brought you and Cedar some cards, saying have a lovely trip," the girl with the blue hair said.

"Thanks guys," Donnie said with a smile as she took both cards.

"Who's next?" the girl with the fairy wings asked.

"It's Apple and Raven, see you later," the boy dressed in gold said.

"Do you think they will love it?" a girl with white hair asked.

"Of cause they will," Donnie replied.

"Bye!"

The students made their way to Apple and Raven's dorm, ever after since the Battle, a lot of people were being extremely nice to Raven, however Donnie and the rest had made sure they didn't tell anyone except Headmaster Grimm and tales Raven trusted about her being poisoned and turned evil.

"Who was that?" Cedar asked as she closed her trunk full of clothes and other stuff.

"It was just some Freedom Year students, they brought some cards for us."

"That's so nice, anyway I'm done, how about you?" Cedar enquired as she got her card from Donnie.

"I'm already done, Willow asked if I could go help her so that's where I'm going right now."

Donnie opened her card and read it:

Have fun on your trip, we will all miss you

Love from the Freedom Year Students

Donnie tucked it into her suitcase and exited the room, on her way to Willow's dorm. She arrived and knocked and was answered by May.

"Hey," May said.

"Hi May, is Willow here?"

"Yep, I'm totally jealous of you guys, you get to spend a week on all the landmarks of Ever After."

"Yeah."

She entered and was surprised to see Willow in a pile of clothes.

"So someone's having a hard time picking the just right thing to wear?"

"She was in a fairy angry mood when she came, didn't know exactly what to pick," May said and took something out of her drawer. "Tea anyone?"

"Umm, ok."

Donnie took a cup and May poured in some herbal tea with some sugar cubes (all of which came out of the tea pot).

"Want some brownies or biscuits with that, my dad just sent me a few Heart Tarts and Tweedle Treats," May asked.

"Oh okay, I'll just have a Heart Tart, I might eat it on the carriage," Donnie replied as she took it and wrapped it.

"My dad says that almost every Wonderlandian likes them, none can resist it, I bet it works on 'normal' people as well."

Donnie laughed and walked to Willow and moved some clothes away from her, "So undecided? Looking for the perfect one?"

Willow got up, "Like I could care, I actually don't, it's just that I'm looking for my lucky top, always wear it when going on a trip but I can't find it."

"Superstitious much."

"I'm a witch, I have to be, like last year when I went on this trip with my dad I forgot to wear my lucky top and it rained..."

"Well, that's just part of-"

"Hot lava, it rained hot lava, in the Winter Woods, like come on, that's not part of life, the Winter Woods have never been through that, see why I need my top," Willow argued.

"I still doubt anything bad is gonna happen," Donnie said.

"Speak for yourself, if I don't find the top, I might decide not to go."

"And miss a one of a king trip?" Donnie asked.

"Ok, I may come, whatever-after I will, let me just find something to throw of myself."

Willow picked a green top with black stars on it and she got a plain black skirt with a belt, she looked at herself in her mirror and pushed her long, glossy black hair with deep chestnut highlights away from her face, her mint green skin seemed to glow in the sunlight.

After five short minutes Willow was all dressed up and packing her clothes.

"I have to go now, we're suppose to get to the Grimmnasium by one, which is in fifteen minutes, I have to get dressed," Donnie said.

"Ok, see you there," Willow smiled and waved at her BFFA.

* * *

Donnie and Cedar were the last ones there, reason being that Cedar had lost one of her sandals and they spent forever after looking for it.

Standing in line were Copper Man, Vanilla Rabbit, Apple White, Jackson Stalk, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Willow West, Ollie Oz, Daring and Dexter Charming, Sparrow Hood, Leonard Courage, Cerise Hood, Kitty Cheshire, C.A Cupid, Sam Crow, Lizzie Hearts, Blondie Lockes, Briar Beauty and Hopper Croakington II.

"Finally the last ones arrive," Duchess said.

"Last ones, Maddie is suppose to be here but she's not, meaning we're not the last one," Cedar said.

"Where is she?" Vanilla asked.

"Ohh, she's coming," Kitty smiled.

The girls got in line and as soon as Donnie dropped her suitcase, Maddie literally flew in, holding a pig and her bags were walking (yes walking) behind her, they stopped at Sam Crow.

"Hey guys, Snoobergrove wanted to say bye," Maddie laughed.

"Bye," the students except Duchess and the Wonderlandians said.

"Not like that, with a kiss."

"A kiss, oh no you don't, if that pig touches me, he better know how to run fast, 'cause one word comes in mind: bacon," Duchess retorted.

"Come on, it's like being kissed by a cloud," Maddie said.

"If it is why don't you do it first huh?" Duchess asked.

Maddie brought the pig to her cheek and it kissed her, "See!"

"Ok, why don't you let Apple go first."

"What?!" Apple looked shocked.

"Come on Apple," Duchess smiled.

"Yeah Apple, it's not gonna hurt," Kitty agreed.

Soon all the students were chanting her name.

"Fine," Apple said, finally giving in.

Maddie brought the pig to Apple's cheek and it kissed her, Apple had shut her eyes but as soon as the pig came to contact with her skin, she smiled.

"Wow, it's like being kissed by the softest cloud ever after."

"Me next," Briar raised her hand. "I've never thought of this but if I get to kiss a pig before my thousand year sleep, that could go on my list of things I have done, who knows pigs might be extinct in a thousand years."

Maddie brought the pig to her and it kissed her.

Briar laughed, "So soft, do the other cheek."

The pig kissed her left cheek.

"Totally cool, now I can say I kissed a pig and it wasn't half as bad."

Maddie continued in the line, the pig kissing this tale and that and all of them smiling as they felt their skins turn soft.

"Can I have face session with this pig when I come back, girls would totally dig the softness of my skin," Daring said.

"Donnie it's your turn," Maddie smiled.

"I would say no, but what the heck, bring on the pig."

Donnie turned her cheek and he pig kissed it, her skin felt like it had transformed into liquid and then morphed back to solid, but this time her cheek had turned soft like it had come into contact with a cloud.

"Not bad, maybe me and Mr. Snoobergrove might go on a date," Donnie laughed and the others joined in.

"Hey, watch it pig, don't try and steal her away from me," Jackson smiled.

"He just might you know, come on look at his cute face," Donnie said.

"Cute isn't he?" Leo growled.

"Duchess, you're next.!"

"No way, no, no, I'm not kissing a pig, who do I look like some desperate old hag who can't find a guy? And no one answer that question."

"Come on, it's good luck."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that."

Duchess turned away and Snoobergrove made a noise, she turned and looked at him to come face to face with his eyes all big and dreamy and his fat cheeks and his adorable smile.

"Not gonna fall for it."

He continued doing it until Duchess screamed, "Fine, kiss me pig, but you better make it quick, one second and you're done."

The pig kissed her and her angry face turned into a happy one.

"Ok get off," Duchess laughed.

"See, Snoobergrove can put a smile on anyone's face," Maddie said and moved on.

"Cerise?"

"Umm, I don't think so, Maddie."

"It's not gonna hurt."

"I'm not so sure," the hooded girl said.

"Here."

Maddie brought the pig close to Cerise and it sniffed the air as soon as it got the smell of Cerise it shrieked and tried to back away.

"Oink! Oink!"

"It's this new shampoo I have on, I heard pigs are allergic," Cerise said quickly and pulled her hood closer to her face.

"Oh, don't want Snoobergrove getting an allergy, do we?"

"Nice way to get out of the kiss, Red," Duchess said.

"Last one, Leo!"

"Maddie, I'm a lion, pig and lions don't mix well," Lo said.

"Let Snoobergrove be the judge of that."

She brought the pig to his face and it sniffed the air yet again but this time instead of backing away, he kissed Leo on the cheek.

"See, I told you, Snoobergrove isn't scared of you, he likes you."

Maddie gently put the pig on the floor and it rushed away.

"Where's it going?" Ollie asked.

"Back to my dorm, where there's some treats waiting for him."

Professor Jack. B. Nimble entered with Headmaster Grimm.

"Whoever's pig that was sure can run," he said. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes," the students said in perfect unison.

"Ok, now, our first landmark for today will be the sweet Candy Forest, then we move on to the Winter Woods and finally we stop at the Pea Castle, any question for today?"

Briar immediately raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Beauty?"

"Will we be going to Looking Glass Beach?"

"Yes of course, it is a landmark," the professor replied.

The students jumped with joy and excitement.

"Good thing I brought my swimming costume," Briar said.

"Any question? Good, I'll let Headmaster Grimm explain our form of transportation."

The Headmaster strolled forward, "Yes, your transportation is by far the most hexquisite, you will be in a Portalable Hybrid Carraige."

More leaps of excitement and pleasure.

"Killer awesome, dude," Sparrow cried.

"Yes it is, _dude_," Grimm smiled.

The students just stared blankly at him.

"Never mind, so off you go, and professor, I need you to do some paperwork so the children will be going ahead without you, don't worry students, he will be there the moment you get to Candy Forest."

"Cool, no adult for like an hour and thirty minutes," Cooper said.

"One word: Party," Briar smiled. "A nice party for learning of course, " she added when she saw Headmaster Grimm looking at her.

"Very well, students, your carriage awaits at the front of the school where-"

He didn't get to finish, the students had already rushed out and were pacing to get the best seats in the carriage.

Donnie picked her belonging with her powers and flew in the air.

"Hey, not fair," Kitty said and picked her stuff up and teleported.

"Off with anyone's head who gets the middle seat," Lizzie cried as she hurried up.

Willow smiled and threw her trunk in the air, it disappeared and she whispered a word and she too vanished.

The others got to the carriage and entered, Kitty, Willow, Donnie, Leo( who had turned into a huge lion to get there) and Vanilla (travelled by hole) were already there.

"Did you see the front?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah no one is there, I think it runs on its own, "Cooper smiled.

"EPIC, this is one of the best days ever after," Sam said and took a seat.

"I need to update my Flitter," Briar said and took out her phone, she typed some words and everyone's phone buzzed (every tale in the carriage had Briar on Flitter, who in ever after didn't?).

** BriarButterflyBeauty: Going on a trip with my friends, totally epic, one of our spots is Looking Glass Beach, it's gonna be fairy cool, post some pics when we get back, BRB! :) :P**

**#YOLOUT**

Some of them laughed.

"Really Briar?" Donnie asked.

"What? Everyone's gotta know we're going on the coolest trip ever-after, You Only Live Once Upon a Time you know; YOLOUT," Briar smiled.

Duchess gasped, "What in ever after, it's got 340 replies already, you just posted it five seconds ago."

"What can I say, I got a lot of followers, 9,284 to be precise or maybe more, don't really check like all the time," Briar said.

"The just right amount," Blondie commented. "Maybe it could be more when you post the pictures."

"I'm not gonna post all of them, we all take a bit and post them on our own individual pages, one thing I've learnt is that you get more followers when you post fairy amazing pictures and have a good hashtag of course," Briar giggled.

"Mine is #JustRight," Blondie said.

"#NoLongerABackgrounder," Vanilla commented.

"#NeverAFaker," Ollie added in.

"#Don'tWorryJustSmile," Kitty said.

Soon everyone was telling the other their hashtags and their favourite quotes from their favourite movies.

"Mine is totally from Mythical Inc," C.A Cupid said.

"I like the part where Gulley meets the human girl, and have you watched the prequel?" Dexter asked.

"Um, no, but I heard Mythical University was totally amazing."

"It is, I went there with Willow and Irina and it was epic, I actually watched it again last week," Donnie said.

"What! Really? I thought you said we would watch it again together," Willow cried with mock shock.

"I know but-"

"No biggie, I watched it two times without you the week before that, also watched City of Hexes," Willow smiled.

"Well that means watching The Beauty Games: Catching Grenades was no biggie either."

"Damn it," Willow said.

All of them laughed out loud.

"Now I feel left out, I didn't even watch City of Hexes or Mythical University, but no one tell me what happened don't want to know anything," Cupid covered her ears.

"The Carriage will be departing from the school in six minutes, please make sure all your belongings are in, thank you," the robotic voice of the hybrid said.

"Buckle up people, 'cause this is gonna be the best week ever-after," Briar said.


	10. Take Me To Wonderland

_**Take **_**Me **_**To **_**Wonderland**

A knock on the carriage door caused the tales to turn, Leo opened the door and standing there were Ashlynn, Hunter, May, Daniel, Grace, Irina and Aquamarine.

"We just wanted to say have a lovely trip," Ashlynn said.

"Aw, thanks guys," Apple commented.

"Dudes, make sure you send me the pics, if you know what I mean," Daniel smirked.

The guys all high fived each other.

"If any of you take a picture of me without my permission, off with your heads," Lizzie.

"Of course not," Hopper commented.

"We all wish you luck, have a safe journey," Irina smiled.

"Yeah, come back safely and we'll be waiting to hear all the epic stories you have to tell," Aquamarine said.

"Will do, guys," Vanilla said.

"The Carriage will be departing from the school in two minutes, please make sure all your belongings are in, thank you."

"Sorry, guys but we have to shut the door, BRB, well BRBIOW," Briar said.

"BR what W?" Hunter asked.

"She means Be Right Back In One Week, right Briar?" May enquired.

"Yeah, how, oh yeah read my mind."

May just smiled and tapped her head.

Blondie shut the door and a minute after the robotic voice said," It's now time for us to depart, anyone left outside can not board."

"Here we go," Willow said and smiled.

"Time for the best trip of our young lives," Kitty put in.

The carriage started and they looked through the window to see their friends waving good-bye.

"Guys, look at what I'm wearing to Looking Glass Beach, I brought it the day I heard we were going. Took forever after to find the right one, so what do you think?" Briar said as she took a bikini out of her trunk, it had rose patterns here and there and it was pink and black.

"Wow!" Hopper gasped as his eyes widened and he drooled.

"That looks killer, Briar" Apple agreed.

"Thanks," Briar answered and dropped it back

Some minutes passed with silence, a few were talking to each other, some were listening to muse-ic while the rest were either reading books or just staring outside.

"Why don't we listen to some muse-ic out loud?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're wasting our unsupervised time like this," Duchess agreed.

"Hexcellent, let me play this on the muse-ic player," Brair got up and connected her Mirror Phone to the huge muse-ic player by the side.

She turned it on and Bruno Myrrh's hit song When I Was Your Knight began to play.

"Like seriously?" Willow asked.

"What! It's a good song."

Briar began singing along.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too novice, too dumb to realise  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every gala  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my princess's dancing  
But she's dancing with another knight_

After she finished the chorus, Blondie, Lizzie, Maddie and Raven joined.

"People, stop singing, if you want to why not go to the talent show which is in a month's time," Duchess pleaded.

Donnie, Vanilla and Apple joined in afterwards.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

Willow walked to the player and quickly changed the song.

"Hey, we were singing to that!" Blondie said.

"Maybe sing to this," Willow said and turned the volume up, Justin Woodlake's Mirrors began to stream out.

"I love this song, finally someone who has good taste in muse-ic," Kitty said.

"It's good but doesn't beat this," Raven threw a magic charm at the muse-ic player.

Everyone stared with horror, Donnie closed her eyes, but then Tailor Quick's Skylight played in full blast.

"I learnt how to use my powers for good, chill guys," Rave said.

"This song like really Raven, everyone knows One Reflection is like the best," Apple got up and changed the song.

Soon the tales were arguing about which song was the best and what they should all listen to.

"Everyone stop!" Willow screamed and used her magic to freeze everyone in place. "Seriously are we actually fighting over muse-ic, why don't we play everyone's favourite muse-ic, after the next person's one is done, then everyone will be happy."

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you, I suggest we play mine first, sine you know I solved this issue."

Willow changed it back to Justin Woodlake's song.

"Well this is boring, I don't see any change in the scenery just green fields and the occasional beanstalks," Duchess said as she looked outside.

"Oh that totally reminds me of a tale my mum use to tell me when I was just nursery-rhyme, she told me the tale of why giants are associated with beanstalks," Blondie began.

"Continue, this has got to be interesting," Jackson said.

Blondie got up and held her MirrorPad, she unlocked it and showed everyone an image of the famous beanstalk from the story of Jack and the Beanstalk.

"Gather around, well, my mum said Once Upon A Time, in the cloud homes of the giants, there lived one who was unlike the rest. One who had his head up higher than the clouds, his name was Brutus Blood; but unlike his name Brutus was a kind and caring giant, much to the rest's despair."

Blondie made sure she had got everyone's attention before she continued with her story.

"Well, one day while Brutus was tending the Golden Geese of his father, he met this lovely woman, she was a human of course and when Brutus saw her from up where he was in the clouds he knew it was love at first ever after sight. Since giants back then had no means to travel to the low world, Brutus couldn't make his affection be known."

"So what did he do?" Cedar asked with curiosity.

"I'm getting there, just wait and see. So he searched far and wide in the cloud realm for a way to get down and talk to her, but he found nothing. He had finally given up when his eyes caught the sight of a green seed, he had never ever after seen it before and didn't think much of it."

"So what, carry on?" Duchess said impatiently. "Tell us."

"Okay, so he threw it, and it fell into a lake on the low lands, and just like Jack he slept and when he woke up, he show a plant that seemed to be coming from the low lands. He wondered how it got there and suddenly realised it was the seed he threw down. Brutus climbed down and went to the girl, however the girl got so scared that she died out of fear, her parents accused him of murder and Brutus was so upset over the death of his one true love that he too died, of heartbreak. The giants got so angry with humans for what they had caused to one of their kind that they vowed never after to come in contact with us, they cut the stalk. But some of the seeds fell around and one person got his hands on it."

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"It was the man who gave them to my great grandfather in exchange for a cow," Jackson said.

"Yep, him and-" Blondie began.

"And after Jack went up the stalk and stole all those stuff and killed a giant, they realised that are just unpredictable," Jackson said.

"In a good way," he and Blondie said in unison.

"So then what?" Donnie said.

"Oh, Blondie do you?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, when the giants realised this they got a bit closer to humans and trust me it was a good thing they did without the giants I heard the Evil- sorry Raven," Blondie cut herself off.

"Oh no, it's alright," Raven reassured her.

"Okay, I heard the giants were part of the resistance that fought the Queen and without their help it might have been lost."

"Hope someone doesn't follow mother's destructive path," Duchess whispered.

"Did you say something Duchess?"

"Uh, nothing Raven."

"I thought that was honestly a sad story, I think I'm gonna cry," Cedar sobbed.

"Here, Cedar," Cooper offered her a tissue.

"Thanks," she blew her nose as she said it.

"I could tell a story," Lizzie offered.

Everyone agreed.

"Umm, ok so it's about how the Heart Castle in Wonderland was built."

The Wonderlandians looked displeased.

"Guys, if we always keep looking back and thinking about a poisoned Wonderland, there is no way we can move forward," Lizzie said with the voice of a true queen-to-be.

"But it's hard, and you of all of us knows that, most of us lost one or not even any but you lost both," Kitty frowned.

The rest didn't know what the Wonderlandians were saying in their clearly normal but obviously confusing talk.

That's when Donnie remembered something, _both,_ the Wonderlandians were talking about their parents, Lizzie was the only Wonderlandian child to lose both her parents, that had to be hard to think about.

"I..I.."

Lizzie began to cry, and she was surrounded by her friends.

"Sweetie, remember we are always here for you," Apple said.

"None of you understand, no one does, to lose both your parents, not any one of you does!" Lizzie screamed.

Kitty walked to her, "I might not understand how it feels to lose both parents, but I do know how it feels to lose one."

The Wonderlandians walked to Lizzie and gave her a group hug, Donnie felt like crying.

"I wish we were in Wonderland," Lizzie said to her Wonderlandian Best Friends Forever After.

Suddenly the Carriage began to shake and move here and there.

"What is happening?" Cupid asked.

"We're gonna die!" Sparrow screamed.

"Man up, Sparrow, this isn't a time to panic," Duchess said.

The Carriage began to turn and Donnie looked outside, there was nothing everything was black, as if they were in some kind of void; soon the dark scenery changed and she could see a forest with charred trees dotted here and there.

The Carriage stopped moving completely and all the tales looked outside.

"Where the hex are we?" Ollie asked.

The Wonderlandians gasped as if they were looking at a scene from a nightmare.

"It can't be," Vanilla almost screamed.

"What?" Daring asked.

"Oh no," Kitty cried.

"Can someone answer the question?" Leo said.

"We're in Wonderland," Lizzie gasped.

* * *

**THEY ARE FINALLY IN WONDERLAND!, WHAT ADVENTURES ARE LAID AHEAD, CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE SUMMARY OF THE NEXT CHAPTER: WISHES BEST KEPT SILENT :D  
**


	11. Wishes Best Kept Silent

**A NEW CHAPTER, I HOPE EVERY TALE ENJOYS IT, AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR ASK ANY QUESTIONS, HEX YOU ALL LATER :P**

* * *

_**Wishes **_**Best Kept** _**Silent**_

"What!" Duchess screamed.

"Wonderland?" Briar asked.

"How are you sure?" Sam said.

"These trees are too familiar, the multi-coloured leaves can only be found in one place: Wonderland," Kitty replied.

"Wait, but isn't Wonderland poisoned?!" Donnie asked with alarm.

"I don't see any smoke, probably the poison is...well gone," Vanilla added.

"How are you so sure?" Blondie asked with disbelief. "You could be just wrong."

"I know the land I come from too well to be wrong, the day we escaped there was smoke, and clearly there is none, so genius what in ever after do you think?"

Vanilla sounded so angry that Blondie backed away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to..."

"The most important question is how did we got here?" Leo asked.

"I bet it's when Lizzie wished it," Sparrow replied.

"Yeah, when she wished we just came here," Duchess said.

"Lizzie is responsible for this, Hopper agreed.

"Hey, hey, calm down guys, we can't just blame Lizzie for this. She didn't know we would come if she wished for it," Donnie said trying to cool things down.

"Well, it is a Portalable Carriage, meaning it would go wherever after you wish," Willow said.

"You knew that and when you heard her, you didn't say anything," Apple accused.

"Watch it!" Willow eyed her.

"So we're trapped in Wonderland forever?" Duchess asked.

"I guess so, yes," Donnie said with such calm it surprised even her.

"Guys, guys, no need to get all worried. Hasn't anyone noticed?" Cooper began.

"What?" they all said.

"We could wish ourselves back, everyone has been bothered about being trapped that you all totally forgot about such a simple thing."

"He's right. I wish we were back in Ever After," Raven begged.

Nothing happen.

"Let Lizzie do it, she was the person who wished us here in the first place," Sparrow said.

"Umm, I wish we were back in Ever After," Lizzie pleaded with the Carriage.

Still nothing, not even the tell-tale shake of the vehicle.

"Ok that's it, we are all gonna die, no way of escape," Blondie cried.

"We could used our phones," Cedar said.

Everyone got their phones out and then they all sighed

"Dead!"

"Mine has no signal."

"Mine too."

"I doubt there is any in a land that has been closed for like three or four years now."

Briar stood up, "I can't believe this, I'm gonna die here and I never got to do all the stuff I wanted, such a fairy-fail!"

"Someone has to go outside," Cerise declared.

"Well not me," Duchess said.

"I'll do it," Lizzie got up and walked to the door. "It's my fault anyways, and if Wonderland is still poisoned then let me be the one to go mad. It's the royal thing to do."

"Hey now, I'm destined to be Queen, maybe I should go first," Apple suggested

"Be my guest Apple, go crazy, and he will be all _mine_," Duchess smiled.

"No, Apple, let me do this."

Lizzie quickly opened the door and shut it behind her, everyone looked at the entrance, pulses speeding; hearts racing.

She opened it and smiled, "Smells good, there is no poison!"

"You mean it's safe?" Kitty asked with delight

"Yes!"

The Wonderlandians jumped with joy, for four years they had been away from home and now their land was free, there couldn't be any happier day.

"I still don't buy it, Lizzie is in a way MAD, so why not let a normal person go out?" Sparrow asked.

"Are you volunteering, Sparrow?" Donnie said.

"No, just you know, asking and all that."

"Well seems safe to me," Cupid flew outside and the rest looked at her to see if she in any way turned crazy, but nothing.

That was good enough for everyone, they all jumped out of the Carriage and smelt the fresh air.

"Well, being in Wonderland was on my list, didn't think I would be able to get here since it was poisoned and all. But now I can take it out," Briar smiled.

"The air is not too sour and not too sweet, frankly it's just right," Blondie said as she checked her luggage.

"Now that, all the poisoned theory is out of the picture we need to think about our essentials like food, water, shelter," Maddie said and got on top of a large rock.

Everyone turned to look at her, eyes on the girl who everyone thought would be care-free.

"We should all check our bags for any food and water."

"And who put you in charge?" Duchess asked.

"I'm not, I'm just saying what we are all thinking."

They all entered the Carriage and began to check their belongings for something.

"I found some crisps," Hopper said.

"Does anyone like caramel toffees?" Raven asked. "Or salty popcorn?"

"I have some water, some lemon cake, some tea and well, some biscuits," Vanilla added.

Soon everyone brought what food or drink they had, it wasn't a lot since no one predicted they would be in a situation like this, but it was enough to feed all of them for at least two to three days give or take, if they all took the same portion.

"Two days!" Daring exclaimed.

"Or three," Cedar corrected.

"Well then we are as good as dead, we can eat for like two days and then starve for the rest, there's not even enough water for us all," Sam complained.

"Hey; where is Duchess?" Sparrow asked.

They all suddenly noticed that Duchess was not with them.

"Maybe she's in the Carriage," Blondie said.

"I'll go check," Donnie moved to the vehicle and she entered to see Duchess opening a packet of cinnamon pretzels.

"Duchess?"

The swan princess turned, "Oh, it's not what it looks like!"

"You have food, were you planning on eating it all by yourself?"

"No just taking like two and giving the rest to you guys."

"Well I'll take it back."

"No, you'll never take them!"

Duchess gracefully jumped out of the Carriage, Donnie shouted, "She has food!"

Everyone turned to Duchess who was running faster than a bear who had spotted its favourite fish.

"Get her!" Blondie shrieked.

Cupid got up and quickly flew to her, "Duchess stop!"

"No, so that I will starve, I'll just take like three and give you all the rest, cross my true heart."

Cupid flew in front of her and held her in place, Duchess was about to run the other way but was stopped by the rest.

"Give me the pretzels!" Cupid demanded.

"But they're so good," Duchess pleaded. "Just one, please; they are my favourite."  
"Duchess, I don't believe in violence but so help I will shoot you with an arrow and make you drop that and fall in love with the first thing you see."

"Go ahead, it's better than losing this."

"You could fall in love with a rock and forget all about those pretzels."

"You said the first thing I see, right?" Duchess asked to be sure.

"Yep, the first thing no hatter what it is."

Duchess thought for a while, "Umm, Daring, could you be a dear and come stand in front of me?"

Daring was now getting to the crowd, with a mirror in his palm," Why?"

"Oh 'cause you look dreamy and all, just come. When he gets here then you shoot, but make sure you turn it this way, in his direction; it could ricochet of his mirror and hit me you know ."

"Duchess just let go," Donnie said.

"Fine, there, you're all so selfish, like really," Duchess complained as she handed the pretzels to Cupid.

"We are? You have got to be kidding me," Willow said.

"I bet most of you have some snacks in your pockets or in your bags, no one else but their owners have checked. For all you know they could be hiding some treats."

"She's right," Cupid said.

"No she's not," Blondie looked uneasy.

"See, there, she's one, welcome to the club, sister," Duchess said.

"Blondie, what do you have?" Raven asked.

"It's just honey bread, not many people like it," Blondie smiled.

"Food is food, girlfriend; especially in our state," Vanilla declared.

"Fine, I'll go get it, and I on the other hand am not gonna eat a bit before I bring it," Blondie looked at Duchess as she said it.

"What?! Have you ever tasted cinnamon pretzels, don't think so; or else you would be like me."

"Guys, seriously, we are fighting over food. Why don't we give someone who is trustworthy the position to check everytale's bag and get the rest," Jackson suggested.

"I'll do it, I'm totally trustworthy," Duchess put her hand up.

"After that stunt, don't think so," Jackson turned and pointed at Cedar.

"What!?" she asked in alarm.

"Come on, Cedar, you are the most honest person here, we all trust you; you can't lie."

"Ok, I'll do it but I really don't feel comfortable checking people's stuff without their permission."

"We give you permission Cedar, it's for the best," Donnie smiled.

And so as the students started creating their fairy own little society, elsewhere (Grimm's office to be precise) the shadows smiled and laughed with glee.

_Yes, our plan worked._


	12. Hexed Land, Charmed Waters

_**Hexed**_**Land, **_**Charmed **__**Waters**_

"What do you mean they aren't there?!" Headmaster Grimm asked with horror as he was talking to Professor Nimble on the phone.

"Sir, I searched here and there and they are no where to be seen," the voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Have you tried using the GPS?"

"Headmaster, I have tried all the ways I can, they are no where here or even in Ever After for that matter."

"Then where could they be?"

"I have no idea sir, what should we tell their families?"

"I will deal with that, let's just wait for a while and see what happens, and make sure you tell no one about this; pretend as if the trip is going swell."

"Yes sir but-"

"No buts, just do as I ask!"

"Ok sir."

Grimm hanged up, where in ever after were they? Was it his fault? Of course not, he didn't know anything about them getting missing, but the Shadows were the ones who forced him to get the Portalabe Carriage and change their route so it passed Wonderland.

Were they in Wonderland? No, the portal has been closed for four years, no one could and can get in or out no matter how high tech their equipments were.

That means they are still in Ever After or maybe in another world, perhaps Oz, people mostly went there in the strangest of ways.

He had to ask the shadows and the second he thought that, he saw the Leader.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

_Where are who, Grimm?_ the Leader asked.

"You know who, the children, where are they?"

_Oh those things, I have no idea whatsoever-after._

"I know you know, just tell me, now!"

_Mind your tongue Grimm, I'm not one of those people you can push around!_

"Just tell me, please," Grimm's voice was soft now, he was begging.

The Leader rushed to him and touched his chest, _I never knew you had a heart Grimm, or is it because their stories mean a lot to you_

Grimm was in no mood to play games," Where are they?"

_I don't know, just because I asked you to do all those things doesn't mean I know Grimm, things just didn't go my way._

The way the Leader said it, with such defeat, Grimm believed her.

"You mean you have no idea?" he asked with doubt.

_I'm seriously, my plan was to get Lizzie to open the portal and then I could enter however when I sent my shadows, the portal was locked, are you sure they went the direction you asked them?_

"I...I'm not sure."

_See, because of you my master plan is ruined and there is no Lizzie, why are you so stupid Grimm?_

"Watch your tongue!"

The Leader moved its shadowy palms and Grimm fell to the ground in agony and pain, beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

_That's no way to speak to me Grimm now is it?_

Grimm felt as if his head would explode at any second, the sting was too much.

"Pl...Pl...Pl...Please," he begged,

_Much better_

He felt the pain vanish as if it were never there, his mind was clear once more.

_Now, before we discuss Plan B, I need to get something_

She flew out of the room and it was silence once again, Grimm hated her, would destroy her if he knew how to but he couldn't and she was so powerful that he, Milton Grimm was a slave to her.

He got up and looked at the window, where were they?

* * *

"Double checked each bag, found chocolate coated flies in Hopper's bag which I doubt we will eat, some granola bars in Daring's and another pack of sugar coated doughnuts from Sparrow's, making that five in total, so how much do we have to survive?" Cedar asked.

Maddie counted with Jackson and Dexter.

"I'll say at least four days now, or maybe five," Maddie announced.

"Well, two more days in this hell hole," Duchess whispered.

"We might have 'enough' food but we need water, that's key," Donnie said.

"And shelter," Apple added.

"Yes and shelter."

"Days like this you wish Hunter came along," Dexter mused. "Guy could build absolutely anything."

"Is there any water source?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, like anyone wants to drink poisoned water," Sparrow said.

"Actually I think we are close to some charmed waters," Lizzie said.

"Charmed Waters?" Briar asked.

"Yes, when Wonderland was being attacked, some wizards put spells on the water supply of Wonderland, you know it cause the poison left and the land was free. They didn't want us to come back and have poisoned lakes and streams," Lizzie began.

"So why didn't anyone just jump into the water and stay there?" Duchess asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What, there are actually pretty stupid people out there who would," she said.

"Because if they did, then they would be confined in that space till the poison lifted, which is like four years since there's no poison now, I doubt anyone would want to do that," Lizzie replied. "And that was a good question, many of the Wonderlandians had thought that exact thing."

"So where exactly are these charmed waters?" Cerise asked.

"If I am right, we are close to the Tree of Hope and Cream," Lizzie started.

"Hope and Cream?" Donnie asked.

"Long story, you don't want to know," Vanilla answered.

"Yes you are right, that means, a water source is about an hour's walk from this exact spot," Kitty smiled. "I could teleport some of us there to get some."

"But we have no buckets or anything of that source," Daring commented.

"I could use a spell," Willow and Ollie said at once.

"Oh you want to do it, you can if you want," Ollie was clearly blushing and he hoped no one saw it.

"It's alright, you can do it; you seem eager," Willow sat back down.

Ollie moved his hands and white energy flowed from his palm and surrounded a tree, it began to fall but before it could touch the ground, it immediately transformed into sixteen large sized buckets.

"I suggest we pair up and go get the water," Apple raised her hand.

"Forgetting something, we're twenty-three, odd number," Cooper reminded her.

"But we can still try, the last person has to pair then."

Before Apple could say anything else, Duchess danced to Daring and interlocked her arm into his.

"Hey Daring, it seems I'm your partner."

She batted her eyes as she looked at his sea-blue eyes.

Apple and Blondie decided to team up, Donnie and Willow formed their own, Leo and Copper, Ollie and Sam, Jackson and Sparrow, Briar (after so many pleas from Hopper) and Hopper, Cupid and Dexter, Maddie and Raven, Vanilla, Kitty and Lizzie and finally Cerise and Cedar.

Everyone took a bucket and joined hands, Kitty smiled, "Everyone hold on."

Seconds later they all re-appeared by a clear blue lake, it seemed to shine in the sun rays.

They all took a section of the lake and began.

"So, Daring I heard that you and Apple are having this issue," Duchess started.

"What?! Apple and I aren't even dating," Daring answered as he took his jacket off, his biceps showing.

"Oh my Swan, Daring, your arms are totally toned; how often do you work out?"

"Like everyday."

"I can tell, wow mama want some of that."

"Duchess, Duchess," Sparrow tapped her shoulder, she wasn't answering, too caught up with Daring. "Duchess!"

"What Sparrow, I'm busy helping, talk to me later," Duchess shooed him with her hands.

"Whatever," Sparrow dropped her purse into the lake. "By the way; your purse is now in the lake, that's what I was gonna give you."

It was as if Duchess hadn't heard a thing, the moment Sparrow left she turned and planted her hand into the lake and fished out her purse, she mouthed a 'Thanks' even though Sparrow heard nothing.

"So how do you think we are gonna survive all this?" Cedar asked Cerise.

"Um, I don't know," Cerise answered and she dropped the bucket into the lake, she touched her hood, making sure it hadn't fallen off.

"Hey I just realised Daring keeps looking this way," Cedar replied.

"What!"

"Daring, he keeps looking this way," Cedar whispered.

Cerise looked up and Daring quickly looked back down, Duchess talking to him however after he wasn't really replying.

"What does Duchess see in him anyway?" Cerise asked no one in particular, she even thought she had said it all in her head.

"I actually have no idea, I don't be to be rude but he does seem to be a vain person, he's even looking at his reflection in the lake. Talk about self-centred to the max."

Cerise made a disgusted noise as she realised Cedar was right.

"Apple, let me do this," Blondie said.

"Why?"

"Because you are the future Queen of Ever After, that's why."

Blondie took the bucket out of Apple's hands and she started fetching.

"Donnie, I told you bad stuff happen when I don't wear my lucky top," Willow told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok, you may have been right, but it could have just been a coincidence," Donnie replied.

"Coincidence, please."

Willow used her magic to cause the bucket to fetch water by itself and she and Donnie chatted.

Briar and Hopper were on the far side of the lake, everyone was busy.

"Hopper, can you start already," Briar said, she was in a battle with herself to not sleep.

"Ok," Hopper said and brought the bucket to the water.

"Hop...per," Briar started but she drifted to sleep, she fell into the lake with a gentle splash.

Hopper began to freak out and he turned into his frog form, no one had seen Briar fall and everyone was carrying on. Hopper screamed but no one heard.

"Briar, o fair maiden of the rose; please wake up."

He swam to the bottom, Briar was under there, her mouth opened and water entering; if he didn't get her out of there quickly she could drown. He tried to move her but it was no use.

"A kiss," he said, if he could get Briar's lips on his cheek, he would turn back.

He swam to her lips and closed them, he brought his cheek to her mouth and before contact could be made, Briar opened her eyes and got up, she began to cough out water.

"What happened?" she asked as she continued coughing.

Hopper jumped onto a rock, "You fell asleep and almost drowned."

"And you tried to save me? Aw, Hopper," Briar picked him up and gave him a kiss.

He turned human and smiled, "Best day ever!"

Briar giggled, "Now, get back to work."

They all worked hard fetching water and talking that they all totally forgot that no one was looking after the food, but that is for another chapter.

* * *

**SO NOT TO CONFUSE ANYONE, WILLOW IS ABLE TO COME IN CONTACT WITH WATER BECAUSE SHE HASN'T SIGNED THE BOOK YET, HENCE MAKING HER IMMUNE TO MELTING! :) BY THE ENCHANTING WAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER COULD BE THE BEGINNING OF THE DRAMA AND MYSTERY THAT SETS THE STORY, NOT SAYING ANYTHING BUT IT INVOLVES BUNNIES AND THERE'S GONNA BE SOME DEXEN IF ANY SHIPPERS ARE INTERESTED!  
**


	13. Peas, Dough Nut Dis-herb

**SO THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A LIGHT DEXEN ACTIVITY, REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON MY CHAPTER, OH YES AND TO ANSWER A REVIEWER'S QUESTION, LIZZIE HEARTS WILL GO MISSING SOON, CROSS MY TRUE HEART (HINT, HINT) THAT IT WILL BE FAIRY SOON. ;P**

* * *

_**Peas, Dough Nut **_**Dis-herb **

"So now we have sixteen buckets of water, we're ready to go back," Donnie said.

Blondie gasped all of a sudden, "Guys, we totally forgot someone was suppose to watch the food, animals could get it and it would be all just wrong!"

Everyone started murmuring and talking about the unattended food.

"We've only been here for like ten minutes or less or maybe more, but maybe she's right," Cedar commented as she tried to dry her hair in the sun's heat.

"Let's go now, to be sure," Cupid suggested.

Everyone held hands and Kitty teleported them back to their site and low and behold, some of the provisions were gone!

"Someone or something took them, now we're all gonna die," Duchess wept.

"Snap out of it Duchess, there is a trail, whoever after took it wasn't so smart to cover their tracks," Vanilla pointed at some peas, bits of doughnuts, sesame seeds and lettuce that led to a bush.

"What do you think took them, could it be a bear!" Blondie shrieked. "Please don't let it be a bear!"

"It could be a wolf, or a lion, or a leopard, or a..." Hopper started listing the possible predators who could have decided to raid their food supply.

"Or it could be some harmless squirrels or something like that," Apple said although she doubted it.

"Well there only one way to find out," Willow began to walk to the bush.

"Willow, stop are you crazy? What if it's something dangerous," Lizzie pleaded with fear.

"Don't worry, Liz. Anything on the other side will faint the moment it hears my name."

"Someone is so sure of herself," Duchess whispered.

Willow pushed the shrub aside to reveal yet more food bits, all a trial to some unknown place.

"It continues."

The tales followed Willow then Blondie reminded everyone, "Someone has to watch over the food, maybe two people?"

"I will," Raven raised her hand.

"And me," Dexter said.

"Okay, we're leaving you two in charge, please guard this food with your fairy lives," Apple pleaded.

"We will Apple," Raven assured her with a smile.

"Thanks guys."

Donnie winked at Raven and gave her a 'have fun' look.

"Come on people, the longer we stay here doing nothing the further these thieves go," Willow said and beckoned all of them to follow her.

They followed the tell-tale sign of food, going left and then right and then the trail forked.

"So which one is the right one?" Kitty asked.

"Not sure, but the one on the left has too few pieces to actually be real, whoever did this thought they were smart, let's go right; it has to be the right path," Willow followed the right and no one questioned her, she seemed like a true-born leader.

* * *

Dexter sat on the mat that held some of the food and he watched as Raven opened her mouth and sing the most beautiful song he had ever heard, she continued and once she realised that Dexter was watching she stopped.

"Sorry, forgot I was with someone," Raven blushed.

"It's alright, you sound awe-some," Dexter assured her.

"You think so, at school Grimm always said I was never ever after born to sing, I just sometimes sang to myself when I was alone in my dorm."

"I don't think you sound care what Grimm says about you, you are one of the best people I have met in a fairy long time."

"Thanks Dex, you always know what to say."

"I hope they find out who took the food," Dexter said suddenly changing the subject.

Raven just looked down and walked to the tree stump that had been left behind by Ollie's magic, "Yeah me too."

She decided to pass the time by getting her MirrorPhone and listening to some tunes, it seemed like Dexter didn't really want to talk and she didn't want to pressure him.

Mariah Fairy's Love Takes Time began to play through her earphones and she closed her eyes and started remembering the time when Dexter Charming had kissed her on the balcony, she hadn't really admitted it to herself but it had actually felt good; his lips were soft when they had touched hers and when he had backed away her lipstick stain on his lips had made him look so cute, like the time when they were kids and Raven and Dexter would always play the Princess and the Knight.

Raven snapped out of her daydream, why the hex was she thinking about that.

_Really Raven, you're trapped in Wonderland and you are thinking about a kiss from Dexter_

She turned to look at him smile at her, she smiled back. Dexter was a nice guy, he was the greatest male friend she actually had; there was no way she liked him and he certainly didn't like her, he was just doing the princely thing when he had kissed her, no strings attached to that; Dexter had a life ahead of him, he would find his true love and live Happily Ever After, yeah that was what would happen and she would try and discover herself.

"Raven, don't move," Dexter said as he got up.

Raven looked at him with confusion, "What?"

"Not to alarm you but there is a crazy looking bear behind you."

That's when Raven realised there was breathing coming from behind her, hot air hitting the back of her neck.

"I'll try and distract it and you move, okay."

Raven nodded, she wanted to use her magic but she was scared she would hurt the bear, he was just an animal who didn't actually know what was happening.

Dexter lowered his body and picked up a pebble.

Raven gasped but before she could warn Dexter that throwing something at an animal only caused it to go mad he had already aimed and shoot, the stone went flying and hit the animal behind her, it growled and she took the chance and rushed from the stump, stopping by Dexter.

"Oh no, Dexter," Raven said.

"I didn't know."

The bear looked at them with angry eyes and spoke (yes it spoke), "You two are gonna pay!"

The duo opened their mouths.

"It talked," Dexter said surprised.

"Well, this is Wonderland after all," Raven answered.

The bear raced towards them and Raven focused her eyes on him, no one was going to hurt anyone she knew.

"Stop! Now!" Raven commanded and a bolt of purple aura rushed out of her hands and towards the bear, it hit it right in the face and the bear did a double take, it fell on the ground and seconds later got up, looking at Raven with fear and running away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." But the bear was already gone.

Dexter smiled, "Raven you did! I could kiss you right now!"

Raven's eyes opened and Dexter nervously giggled, "Just an expression, you know us Charming say."

"Oh, that's good to know," Raven said and sat down by him. "Wanna listen?"

"What song is it?"

"It's a song by Lil' Swain."

"Umm, ok"

Raven removed her left ear piece and offered it to him, they listened and hummed to the tea-rrific beat.

* * *

"We've been walking forever," Duchess moaned.

"It's only been five minutes," Briar said.

"Well that's a long time, think about what we could be doing if we were on the trip, we could be at Looking Glass Beach, sipping lemonade and having fun."

"Yeah I know, and look at all those hot guys, totally dreamy."

As soon as Briar finished her sentence all the girls sighed.

"The trail is getting bigger, meaning we're getting close," Willow said as she pointed so every tale could see.

They soon arrived at a clearing with a rabbit hole in the middle and a huge sign by it.

"Am I crazy or does everyone see that 'Please Do not Disturb' sign?" Cerise asked.

"We all see it," Cedar responded.

The trail of food stopped by the rabbit hole and seemed to continue inside.

"You mean rabbits stole our meal?" Cooper asked.

"Well at least we can have rabbit for dinner," Duchess said.

"Hey!" Vanilla gasped with shock.

"Well, they might not be rabbits exactly maybe hares, they are different right?"

"Enough Duchess, let's just give them a warning and leave," Willow commanded.

"A warning? They're bunnies," Daring said.

"Yeah, but this is Wonderland, almost every animal talks," Lizzie smiled.

"So how to we call them up, do we say hello, or can you have a moment or something like that," Sam said.

"I'll try and talk to them, but they may be crazy, you know after being exposed to poison for a while," Vanilla said and tapped the ground with her feet.

Soon bunnies came out of the hole, some looked deformed with fur missing from parts while other looked completely normal (except the razor sharp teeth).

"Eww, gross," Duchess said with disgust.

"And who are you?" one of the bunnies asked, his teeth making a snapping noise as it spoke.

"Kill them, kill them, kill them!" a rabbit with a ripped ear screamed as he jumped in the air. "Eat their flesh!"

Everyone took a cautious step back.

"Don't listen to Furrysnap," the bunny said and threw a bone at him, the eccentric bunny stopped jumping and shut his mouth. "Now my question again, who are you?"

"Well I'm-" Vanilla began but was stopped by the bunny holding his paw out.

"Not you, we already know who you are Vanilla Rabbit, and Princess Elizabeth Hearts and Kitty Cheshire and Madeline Hatter, remember when I use to teach you?" the bunny said.

Vanilla thought and snapped her fingers, "Professor Hoptons?"

"That's _the_ Professor Hoptons, after all those lessons I had thought you would have learnt some manners."

Duchess whispered, "You mean these Wonderlandians got taught by rabbits, wow this land is weird."

"Excuse me young lady did you say something?" Hoptons asked.

"Umm, no, nothing, non," Duchess quickly said.

"Manners, you say nothing sir," Hoptons instructed.

"Nothing, sir."

"Excellent, now will you kindly introduce me to your friends?"

Vanilla began saying their names and before she could say Daring's, Hoptons asked, "Is that Alastair? Wearing a crown, young man; you're not even royalty."

"That's not Alastair, it's Daring Charming, sir."

"Ohh, pleasure is all mine to meet with all of you."

Willow walked forward, "I'm tired of this, we came here to tell you guys to stop taking our food, it's the only we have and with you scavengers taking them there isn't enough, so stop, have I made myself clear?"

"Manners, Mis-"

"Oh cut it off already, just stop taking our food and maybe I may just have enough manners not to burn you with a spell."

Hoptons looked at his friends, "Well I never have in my life met anyone as rude yet as powerful as this young lady here, she reminds me of your mother, Lizzie, when she was walking at this very spot with her father."

Lizzie eyes opened, "My mum was here when she was little, she never told me that."

"I see, you know she misses you, everyday we all hear her scream from the Castle wanting to see her Princess again."

Lizzie smiled, so her mother wasn't affected after all, she could go there and they could be together again.

"Well, come on with us for some tea," Hoptons indicated to the hole. "The more the merrier or is it the more the hairier, never mind, let's just get in before the Cheshire Cat gets her and claws our eyes out."

"My dad, he is alive?!"

"Yes, Kitty, but he too is very mad, affected by the poison that still roams."

"Roams, there's no poison around, it totally disappeared!" Briar said.

"What? No it has-"

"Hoptons, sir, we really need to leave; we just came to see who took our food and warn them, so later. Guys let's go," Willow said.

"But I invited you all for tea?"

"Wait a tick, there's no tea in that hole," Maddie warned.

"And what do you mean by that?" Furrysnap asked.

"I can smell tea from a mile away and there is no tea, fiddle sticks, honey combs. Lies and traps for places in tombs."

Hoptons smiled, "Bravo Madeline, and here I was thinking you were never going to be the smart one in the bunch."

"Hey, no one talks to Maddie like that, and she is smart," Cedar voiced.

More rabbits came out of the hole, Hoptons looked directly at Willow, "Now we have to kill you, and save the green girl for me, I want to tear her flesh myself."

Before the rabbits could attack, the students began to run.

"We are totally gonna die!" Blondie said as she picked the pace.

"If I had my sword, I would kill each and everyone of them," Daring made known.

Leo stopped, "Guys, go, I'll hold them off."

"No, Leo, we're staying together, we can't leave any tale behind," Willow rushed to him.

"Go, I'm no use anyway."

Willow still stood her ground and as one rabbit hopped to grab Leo's throat with its teeth, she closed her eyes and it hit an invisible surface, sliding off.

"What happen?" Vanilla asked.

"I think I trapped them, maybe with a dome, I hope so," Willow answered.

The rabbits tried again and again but they hit the barrier, they tried any sides but Willow was right, she had formed a dorm around them, there was no way of escape.

"I am never looking at rabbits in the same way again," said Sparrow.

Hoptons came to touch the surface and he looked at them and opened his mouth, words came out but they didn't hear him.

"Probably insulting us," Apple suggested.

"Let's just go!" Daring commanded and they all followed.

If anyone (specially Vanilla) had focused on his moving lips and listened carefully, they would have known Hoptons was warning them.

"Wonderland is not safe, poisoned it still is, because from the skies the poisons flow. Coming to the ground at every full moon's glow!"

And a full moon was just three days away.

* * *

**SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A 'SPOTLIGHT' CHAPTER (THANKS GUEST FOR THAT MEOW-RVOLOUS IDEA :D), HEX OUT MY PROFILE TO SEE WHO IT IS.**


	14. The Knight In Furry Armour

**SO THIS IS THE LITTLE 'SPOTLIGHT' CHAPTER, Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, IT'S LEO'S TIME TO SHINE. REVIEW AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS IF IT SETS WITH YOUR TRUE HEART. :D  
**

* * *

**The **_**Knight **_**IN ****Furry **_**Armour**_

Leo and the rest rushed out of the forest and he almost fell on top of Briar.

"That was a total rush!" Briar said as he helped her up, sometimes he didn't get this girl; they almost got killed by razor-sharp teethed, flesh eating rabbits and she thought it was fun?

He looked up and saw Raven and Dexter sharing earphones and he imagined what they had been up too, it was obvious that Dexter liked her, if he were his father, Leo would have spoken some wise words to Dex on the ways to get a girl, but it would be pointless, it wasn't as if those tips even helped, he turned and saw Donnie and Jackson. She had her head on his chest and he was slowly moving his hand up and down her auburn hair, reassuring her everything was fine.

How he wished it was him in that position, him in his place and holding her in is arms, promising to do absolutely anything for her, but that was dream that was crushed on the day of the Battle, she had stopped him and Jackson and she had chosen him.

Why him? Jackson knew nothing about her, the only things he knew were what others or Donnie told him, he on the other hand knew everything about her, what caused her to laugh when she was in a mood, what her favourite movie was, what caused her to burst into tears; he knew, Leo knew, but Jackson knew nothing yet she picked him.

He had been so angry at that time, angry at her, angry at him, and especially angry at himself, he didn't do enough, if he had tried harder or maybe confessed his love for her before she met Jackson, then maybe things would have been different; if he had mustered enough courage to go to her and make his love known, would she have picked him?

"Hey dude, snap out of it!" Ollie walked to him.

Leo stopped with his reminisce and looked at his friend, "What?"

"Dude, stop thinking about her, she's with him, stop hurting yourself with all that."

Leo decided to please him and just go along with it, "Yeah, you're right."

"See, you feel a whole lot better, now come on I think we're about to eat."

"Already?" he asked.

"Yeah, after escaping man-eating rabbits with our lives, we deserve to eat and I'm starving, dude."

"Are we gonna eat or what?" Duchess asked, she straightened her ruffled skirt.

"Soon," Daring said, Leo wondered if anyone had made him the overall leader to decide when they eat or not.

His left eye caught Donnie walking to him, he wanted to move right there and then, but he knew that would not be right, he had to be the bigger man and forget about the past, Donnie was his friend, he couldn't avoid her like this; it would hurt her feelings and he didn't want to do that.

"Leo, can we talk, please?" she asked.

Leo turned to her, "Why?"

"I just want us to talk about all this, you seem to be ignoring me, ever since the fight on the balcony."

"I'm sorry, I was just angry."

"I know, and I am so, so, so sorry for that. But can we talk in private?"

"Umm, okay."

Donnie took him by his hand and led him away, he turned just in time to see Jackson watching them go, maybe thinking they were up to something. It pleased him in a way.

Once they were far from all the ears, Donnie let go of his hand and turned towards him.

"Look, Leo, it hurts me to see you this way, it really does. For forever after we have been friends and now because of love we have been divided, I just can't believe we let that come between what we have."

"I know, and I'm sorry for being such a angry jerk," Leo said.

"You had every right to be, I 'm really sorry for breaking your heart and I sincerely hope that you will find someone out there who will touch your true heart, she will be one of the most luckiest tales ever after."

"Yeah thanks Donnie, but you know that is not gonna happen that quickly."

Donnie grabbed the hand he was using to rub his neck and held it in hers, Leo felt like kissing her right now, but that wasn't right, "Please believe, love will come."

"Yeah okay, whoever she may be I hope she's a bit like you."

She let go of his hands and took hold of his face, her hands felt so smooth on his face, why did she have this effect on him.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you," Donnie gave him a hug and he smiled, Donnie may not be his girlfriend but at least she was his friend and that was all right, he liked that; as long as they were close, he would protect her no matter what, no one would hurt her, not even Jackson.

"Let's go now, before your boyfriend gets crazy ideas."

Donnie smiled, "No he won't he trusts me."

"Yeah that's what all the guys say."

They laughed and joked around and finally they arrived at the clearing, the others were getting food that Cedar and Cerise were equally and honestly giving out.

"Let's get our share, shall we?"

Leo walked her to the queue, Jackson was sitting by a tree trunk with some of the guys chatting, so far he hadn't notice them until Duchess walked to him and whispered some words into his ear.

He looked up and smiled at Donnie.

Leo got a small piece of doughnut, some pretzels, and some tea(the Wonderlandians seemed to have an endless supply). He knew it wouldn't be enough to fill him up and his stomach would probably make noises while he was sleeping tonight.

He walked to Jackson and the others, "Guys, could Jackson and I have a talk?"

"Umm, why?" Sparrow asked.

Leo growled at him and he left with the rest.

"Leo, if this is about what you and Donnie were doing I totally know she was just talking, nothing else," Jackson began.

"I wasn't here to confirm anything, I just wanted to talk."

"Talk, about what?"

"About her," Leo looked at Donnie who was talking to Vanilla, Raven and Lizzie.

"What about?"

"What do you know about her?"

Jackson looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you know, what's her favourite colour?"

"Umm, it's gr-"

"It's emerald green actually, reasons why being because as a young girl she loved going to the fields of Oz and smelling the flowers and grass. What makes her laugh when she is close to tears?"

"It's-"

"It's telling her something funny and smart about yourself."

"I knew that," Jackson retorted.

"What's her favourite flower? I heard you gave her amaryllises."

"Yeah 'cause-"

"'Cause you didn't know, it's carnations by the way."

"I didn't know that."

"See you don't know her, you just think because she chose you, you have everything but you don't; one wrong move and you could lose her."

"Leo, chill."

Leo felt anger crawl through him, this guy was seriously about to release his inner monster and he didn't want that to occur, with Donnie just sitting three lion leaps away, she couldn't see him like that, like a monster, like a savage beast incapable of controlling his emotions.

"Look at her, what do you see?" Leo finally asked.

Jackson began to speak with passion, "I see a rose that is capable of absolutely anything, I see a strong person who would do anything for anyone she loved and would never abandon things that touched her true heart."

Leo looked at Donnie who waved at them when she saw them staring, "Well I see the wind, she can be soft and outspoken like a breeze but she can turn into a wild, untamed tornado if she's hurt or someone she knows gets hurt. She is fairy sensitive and once she's hurt, it takes a while for things to fall back together."

Leo brought his face close to Jackson's ear and whispered, "And if you hurt her, I swear to you. I. Will. Kill. You, I will rip you to bits if she ever comes to me telling me you upset her, got that."

Leo got up and walked away, leaving Jackson looking at him as he left.

* * *

**WOW, LEO GOT A BIT DANGEROUS THERE, STARTING TO GET A CRUSH ON MY OWN OC, I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T WANT A GUY WHO LOVES YOU UNCONDITIONALLY AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOU? LADIES YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT ;)**


	15. No Destiny In Store, Anymore

**SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING EARLIER, THERE WAS SO MUCH ON MY AGENDA, BUT ENJOY, AND FOR THOSE SWAN THEFT SHIPPERS, THIS INCLUDES A BIT :) MAKE SURE YOU ALL REVIEW! HEX YOU ALL LATER!  
**

* * *

_**No **_**DESTINY ****in **_**Store, **_**Anymore**

"I can't believe we're stuck here!" Apple cried as she took a bite out of her pretzel, Blondie and Briar were beside her, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Apple, everything will be just right soon enough."

"No it wouldn't Blondie, can't you see, we are gonna be here forever after and Legacy Day is right around the glass corner, if we aren't there that means we can't pledge, and if we can't pledge that means our stories cease to continue!"

Apple was in tears now, crystal drops falling into her Earl Grey and turning the colour from light brown to a paler tone.

"Apple, we will make it out like come on, we fought the Evil Queen some time ago, who is gonna stop us from escaping crazy Wonderland, I bet we would get back to school just in time for Legacy Day," Briar said smiling.

"But what if we don't, I mean the Carriage doesn't work anymore, we could all just be here and one by one we would go POOF!"

Duchess danced to them by using a grand jete and landing right in front of Apple, "I mean come on Apple, we're all going to die before Legacy Day, with food to sustain us for just three to four days, and Legacy Day months away, we would all 'poof' before it happens. So don't worry you little pale face."

"Well that's easy for you to say Duchess, you don't have a whole kingdom you have to rule, your ending isn't all Happily Ever After..." Apple trailed as she realised what she had just said, Blondie and Briar looked at Duchess to see her expression. "Duchess, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Apple," Duchess said with a neutral tone, showing no anger or shock. "Like come on, no one cares about my tale anyway, it's all Apple White in the school, if my story ceased to exist no one would actually be concerned."

Duchess's eyes seemed to turn watery but she turned away just in time before the first tear fell, Apple was not going to get the satisfaction of seeing her cry, no way, her rival would not see her shed her single tear.

"Duchess," Apple started.

"Just shut up Apple, you know what, I have had enough of you crying and playing all princess-y for one day," Duchess almost screamed, everyone stopped and looked at her with curious eyes.

"I think I need to be alone," Duchess whispered and did a pas de chat followed by a quick sissonne, but she decided to stop dancing her way away from the crowd and transformed into a glossy black swan, flying into the sky and into the forest.

"Duchess! I'm so sorry! Come back!" Apple exclaimed but Duchess didn't listen she flew away, away from her and everyone else, she wanted time alone.

"I'll go get her," Sparrow offered and dashed into the woods before anyone could say yes.

* * *

Duchess in her swan form landed on a branch on the highest tree she could see, parts of the branch was burnt off but she didn't take any notice, she continued crying and as soon as her tears touched the charred bits of the branch they magically healed, she opened her eyes, she had totally forgotten that swan tears were one of the best healing chemicals in Ever After.

_Why would Apple say that?_ she thought to herself, well she was Apple, the 'fairest' of them all of the 'nicest' well frankly she wasn't living up to her role just then, even Raven made a better Snow White than her, Raven was in a way nice, she had dark hair which Apple could never after achieve but she didn't get birds to sing or animals to help more like she did the opposite to all those things.

"Hey Duchess!" a voice cried from below.

She immediately knew who he was before she looked down, she transformed back into her human form and asked, "What do you want Sparrow? And how did you find me?"

"To talk, and you always go for the highest tree when you're in moods" Sparrow replied.

"What about, about me crying, well forget it then," Duchess said.

"Why are you so full of yourself Duchess?"

"Why do you steal without a care in the world?" Duchess asked as if she didn't know.

Sparrow laughed, "Well can I come up?"

"You can try, it's a pretty long way up."

Sparrow began climbing and in five minutes (Duchess had busied herself filing her nails and looking at her reflection in her little mirror) he was by her side.

"What?" Duchess asked.

"I just wanting to say, I know Apple can get on your gears and all that-" Sparrow began.

"Tell me about it, she doesn't even know how it feels to have a bad ending, at least Aquamarine knows, she's the only other _good_ princess to have a sad ending."

"Hey come on now, don't get all upset on me, I really don't want you to ruin your make-up," Sparrow joked.

"Make-up! I wiped that off a long time ago, didn't see the need to have it on when I would be sweating and besides it's also night-time anyway," Duchess replied.

Sparrow's eyes widen, Duchess wasn't wearing any make-up, she actually looked more beautiful without it, her natural skin more defined and lips pale pink but it seemed to glow in the sun's radiance.

"You look good," he whispered.

"Pardon me?" Duchess asked in her royal tone.

"I said you like food." It was very stupid to ask that but that was the only another sentence he could use to cover up.

"Of course I like food, what sort of question is that and thanks I heard the looking good part," Duchess smiled.

"Oh," Sparrow removed his fedora.

"I like your hair, have I ever told you that?"

"Nope, "Sparrow replied.

"I remember when we were kids and sometimes when you use to come over to my house I would do your hair while you were asleep," Duchess laughed.

"That was you!" Sparrow asked in mock shock.

"No, it was the troll under the bridge, do the math," she joked.

"So are you done with your crying session?"

"Umm, yeah whatever after but I just want to watch the sunset," Duchess replied.

"Okay, I'll leave," Sparrow started as he put his hat back on and began to climb down.

"Can you watch it with me, I mean if you want to and all not that you have to but if you wanted, it's not my problem, like I mean-" Duchess began to babble.

Sparrow stopped her, "I would love to actually."

"Really, I mean of course you would, I'm Duchess Swan after all."

"Let's just watch it and stop babbling would you?"

Duchess smiled and put her head on Sparrow's shoulder, Sparrow was taken by surprise, Duchess was the only girl that made him nervous in many ways than one, his charms didn't work on her, he didn't know if he should put his hands around her or just watch the sun and do nothing.

"You're a good person Sparrow," Duchess said.

"Really?! I am!"

"Yeah and more importantly you're a good friend and I royally heart you for being there for me always."

"Am I dreaming or is _the_ Duchess Swan getting all emotional on me?"

"Don't tell anyone okay, it's just between you and me," Duchess warned with her head still on Sparrow's shoulder.

The sun began to descend and Sparrow decided to put his arm on her, he did and was surprised she didn't move away.

"Isn't this perfect, two friends watching the sunset together, it would be romantic if it were Daring and I," Duchess smiled.

Sparrow removed his arm, it was always Daring this and Daring that, why couldn't Duchess see that Daring and her were never meant to be together, wait, why did he even care, it wasn't as if he had any feelings for Duchess.

"Who am I kidding, I totally have feelings for her," he whispered to himself, not realising he had said it from his mouth.

"Who?" Duchess asked and looked at him.

"Oh, it's just this girl..."

"Called?"

"...called Enoria, she's a girl I know back home."

"Oh she must be a lucky girl if she caught the eyes of you, like all those others that you broke their hearts."

"Hey, it was their fault."

"Sparrow you can be such a jerk sometimes."

"And you a diva."

They laughed and watched as the sun disappeared from their sights ands the moon decided to rise up.

Duchess looked at Sparrow, he was her best friend forever after and he was always by her side, "Thanks Sparrow, for everything."

She landed a kiss on his cheek and he looked at her smiling, "Don't get any thoughts, now come on, everyone probably already missing us."

Duchess transformed into a swan and flew to the ground, she waited for Sparrow to climb down and he was taking forever after, "Hurry up Sparrow!"

"Chill, I'm coming."

* * *

"Where are they? It has been like a fairy long time," Vanilla said as she looked at the forest as to continued to darken.

"Relax, they will be back," Sam said.

"It's all my fault, if I wasn't a poisoned apple to her she would be here and Sparrow as well," Apple said with tears in her eyes, she was truly worried about the pair.

"They are safe, they are probably just having a one-on-one discussion," Daring said and walked to Apple, holding her hand.

"What if something bad has happen? I would never ever after forgive myself," Apple confessed.

"They're here," Willow replied as she looked at the darkness.

"How do you know?" Cedar asked.

"Night vision, I just discovered I could do that two days ago, it's pretty cool."

"Oh yeah, I see them too," Cerise said as well, even before the pair came out of the darkness, laughing and smiling.

"Where in ever after have you two been, we have been worried sick," Willow said.

"Sorry, we were just having a talk, we didn't know it would be this late," Duchess confessed.

"Duchess!" Apple screamed as she rushed to the Swan Princess and the future Robin Hood, she gave each of them a hug. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

"Hands off, Apple, thanks and I'm okay" Duchess said.

Apple still didn't let go she was so happy.

"Now that, you two are safe, let's discuss shelter, we totally need to protect ourselves from any unwanted creatures," Donnie said.

Everyone listened to her as she spoke.

"Willow, Ollie, Raven, could you guys make some shelter please?" she asked.

Raven got up," I haven't practised that field yet so I'm not sure."

"Donnie, we are all a bit tired and our powers need energy, we don't have enough," Ollie replied.

"I could try, I really don't know," Willow said and raised her hands, magic flowed from her palms and engulfed two trees, they moved about in no time, a wooden hut was built. "That's all I have enough power to do, but let me try another."

"It's alright, Willow, you have done enough," Donnie smiled.

"So who's that one hut for?" Kitty asked.

"I think it should be for Donnie, she came up with the idea," Apple said.

"Apple, no, it should be for you, you are the Future Queen," Blondie replied.

"It doesn't matter, I think no one should sleep there, no tale is more important than the other, we are all equal, whether we are destined to be the next Queen or the Tin Man or whatever," Cooper said.

"He's totally right, no one should have the royal treatment," Donnie nodded as she agreed with Cooper.

"So we're sleeping outside!" Briar asked in shock.

"What if animals come?" Maddie asked.

"We would be unprepared if we were surrounded by Wonderlandian creatures, they aren't like Ever After's, these ones are clever," Lizzie added.

"Let's take shifts, I mean someone is awake for some hours and after a while someone else takes their position and so on," Donnie offered. "I'll go first tonight, if everyone agrees with the idea."

All the tales nodded and Lizzie raised her hand, "I'll take the first shift."

"Lizzie, it's okay, I'll do it," Donnie said.

"No I'll do it, it is my fault that we are here so I think I should do the honours and take the first ever after shift, you can't say no or else Off with your head," Lizzie smiled.

"Ok Liz, you can do it," Donnie finally gave in.

"Well let's get dressed up and sleep, I off all people can't sleep with my skirt and my shoes," Duchess said and rushed to the Carriage to get her sleepwear.

As the moon rose higher into the skies, dark clouds that weren't there some time ago suddenly appeared, their glow seemed too unnatural to be clouds, whatever they were they seemed like they were slowly heading for the grounds of Wonderland.


	16. The True Heart Decision

**The **_**True Heart **_**Decision**

The girls were taking forever as they got ready to sleep, Daring knocked the Carriage door, "Ladies, it has been thirty minutes already."

"In a minute," Briar said. "I just have to do my hair."

"Is that really necessary?" Ollie asked.

"Duh, you never know when you need to look good on the go."

Donnie walked out, in her night dress with purple wind details, "I'm done, seriously I don't know why we can't bathe?"

"You know why, can you imagine washing ourselves in a lake we have to drink water from?" Dexter asked.

"But I mean we could fetch some and use it, I'll make sure that we get enough water, the others are freaking out without getting a bath, we are having one tomorrow end of story okay?" Donnie said with an authoritative voice.

"Yes ma'am," Cooper saluted and the rest laughed.

"Not funny," Donnie smiled and raised her hands, all the boys went flying into the air. "Now say sorry."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," Hopper whined.

"And the rest of you?" Donnie asked with amusement.

"Never!" Leo laughed.

"Oh well then." Donnie raised all of them except Hopper higher into the air, suddenly apologies exploded from all the boys, she dropped all of them.

"Sorry babe, totally didn't mean to include you," Donnie said as she moved to Jackson.

"It's alright, I like the sassy Donnie, seems more out there," Jackson smiled, they shared a long kiss and stopped when Cooper asked them to get a room.

"Well I gotta go, Vanilla and Duchess need my help with their hair," Donnie entered the Carriage once more.

"Dude, I totally jealous," Hopper said as he looked at Jackson. "You've got a fine looking girl right by your side, how I wish I could get Briar into my arms like that."

"What can I say?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah what can you say?" Leo whispered.

"Leo, calm down; I get you're angry that she picked me over you but no need to be so bitter," Jackson said back.

"I'm not bitter!"

"Well you sound like it, why don't you just be a reasonable person and just forget it?"

"Whatever Jackson. Let's just put all this in the past, I want her to be happy and if she's happy with you so be it."  
"Than-"

Before he could finish his words the girls burst out of the Carriage.

"Guys have you been standing here the whole time?" Duchess asked as she jumped into the air in her feathery night gown, swan details all over it and tiny purple gems glued to the hem.

Vanilla hoped out in her soft snow-white night wear it was spotted with clock designs and also included small rabbits, it had grey fur sleeves and collar, "Seriously, if I were any of you instead of just standing I would be doing something productive."

"Is looking at all you girls productive enough?" Sparrow asked smiling.

Vanilla just rolled her eyes and walked away from the Carriage.

"Well, it's not really big enough to contain all of us, so to be fair we are all sleeping outside," Raven informed.

"Outside, so fun," Duchess said sarcastically.

"We will be taking shifts Duchess calm your ruffled feathers," Kitty said as she did her long lavender into a ponytail.

"Yeah and I'm first," Lizzie replied, her heart shaped hair-do undone and her heart makeup wiped off, she was wearing a bright red and black sleeping gown with heart, diamond, club and spade designs all over it.

After everyone had dressed up and the girls (who insisted that hygiene was still important) brushed their teeth, most of the boys joined but the others didn't really see the whole point.

"We're all gonna die anyway," Sparrow had said.

Soon everyone was on their make-shift beds that they had all worked to make, some still had tiny splinters inside their palms.

"So should be tell a story?" Blondie asked as she clutched her little teddy bear with its baby blue Alice bow.

"Let me," Duchess volunteered. "Once upon a time there were a group of students who got stranded on a sealed off land and they all died from hunger and thirst, the End!"

"That's not a very Happily Ever After story," Cedar commented.

"Why don't you tell a story, since you seem keen on it," Duchess replied.

"Oh well then, Once Upon A Time..."

Cedar began to tell the story of Pinocchio and then followed up with the tale of the Teller.

"How do you know that story?" Daring asked as he continued to look at his mirror.

"Well, Grace told me, Donnie, Raven, Vanilla and Cerise were there, we were doing our Che-myth-stry online test."

"Well, we're done with all that sappy stuff, now I suggest we all go to sleep, it getting fairy dark," Duchess said and dropped her head on her pearl-white pillow.

"Goodnight guys, sweet dreams," Lizzie said as she sat on the tree stump.

"Wake me up at around ten, we are all gonna do like two hours each," Donnie informed.

"Well do," Lizzie smiled. "Now get to sleep or else Off with all your heads!"

As each and every pair of eyes shut close and sleep took over, Lizzie looked up at the moon and could see the slight silhouette of the Heart Castle, it was so close yet so far away, her mother was in there, and she was probably sane in Wonderland terms. What did that crazed rabbit say about her mother?

_"I see, you know she misses you, everyday we all hear her scream from the Castle wanting to see her Princess again."_

Her mother wanted to see her, she missed her. Lizzie knew she had to go to the Heart Castle and be reunited with her parents, even though she was leaving her friends behind, she was going to finally see the people she had missed for four years, they would understand that.

She turned back to look at them, Daring was stirring and by his expression he was having a dream involving a girl, he seemed to mouth the word "red", maybe Apple's lips or her dress or something between the axe's tip. She couldn't leave now, they weren't all asleep, she had to make sure all of them had entered the dream realm before she changed and took off, that was the only ever after reason she had taken the position of first shift, she would wait and when the time was ready, she would rush away and go to the Castle.

An hour passed and Lizzie heard the snores, they were all asleep, this was her moment, it was now or never after; she silently walked to the Carriage and began to change.

"Should I take my bag?" she whispered to herself.

No, it would slow her down, but the walk to the Castle was about two to three days, she had to change at some points, Lizzie got her big card bag and dropped some clothes into it, her brush and other essentials, she took some water and a bit of food but not enough to starve her friends.

She breathed in, it was time, she felt the wind blow her black hair and she heard all the crazy noises Wonderland usually produces during night-time.

Lizzie scribbled some words onto some parchment she had managed to find and dropped in into Kitty's skirt pocket, the cat was known to sleep through the alarm.

She looked at her friends, she was the reason why they were all here, because of her they were trapped in Wonderland.

That's when Lizzie smiled, they weren't trapped, there was the portal in the Garden at the Heart Castle, but could it work, it didn't the time she tried to save her mother, maybe it wouldn't work at all, she couldn't build her hopes up; a true Queen-to-be never did that.

Lizzie took her bag and walked away, "I'm coming, Mother."


End file.
